Te sigo queriendo
by black.cullen.swan
Summary: Edward deja a Bella para irse a estudiar, después de unos años vuelve y se encuentra a Bella con un hijo.¿Cómo se lo tomara Edward?¿Bella perdonará a Edward? Edward hara lo posible por volver con bella. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Volví

_¡Hola! New historia, ¡rewiers!_

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Meyer, yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos._**

* * *

_**EDWARDPOV**_

Después de tanto tiempo volvía a Forks, en lugar donde pasé mi infancia y parte de mi adolescencia. Hacía años que no veía a mis padres y a mi hermana Alice y mi hermano Emmett, por lo que tenía entendido Alice salía con Jasper, mi mejor amigo y Emmett con Rosalie, la hermana gemela de Jasper.

Me fui de Forks a los dieciocho años para estudiar en una universidad de Españé medicina y me quedé en España unos cuantos años más porque creí que había encontrado al amor verdadero, pero la cosa no funcionó como yo esperaba y ahora con veinticuatro años vuelvo a Forks. En Forks había vivido mi primer amor y por ser un estúpido lo perdí, siempre dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, pero aunque ese amor fuese el octavo nunca lo olvidaría. Mi primer amor se llamaba **Bella **, su nombre le quedaba perfecto, era la chica más guapa que había en el mundo. Fui un estúpido al dejarlo con ella por irme a España, llevabamos saliendo tres años, fueron los tres mejores años de toda mi vida y nunca olvidaría su cara cuando le dije que me iba a España y que prefería dejarlo.

_**Flash black.**_

-Bella…Me voy a España.- en ese momento sus ojos pasaron de estar alegres a estar llenos de lagrimas, lagrimas causadas por mi culpa.

-Oh.- Sabía perfectamente que ella no sabía que decir, seguramente no estaría asumiendo la noticia con la rápidez que yo hubiese pensado que lo haría.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nuestra historia termine aquí. Estaríamos sufriendo los dos, las relaciones a larga distancia siempre acaban mal.-le dije sabíendo que le estaba rompiendo el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Yo… yo te quiero.-dijo mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Yo también te quiero, Bells, por eso prefiero que lo dejemos ahora. Puede que ahora no lo entiendas, pero si siguiesemos saliendo tu lo pasarías mal, yo lo pasaría mal y lo acabaríamos dejando…Es mejor dejarlo ahora.

-Claro.- Sabía que estaba mintiendo, mentia fatal, pero estaba seguro de que con el tiempo encontraría al chico con el que pasaría su vida. Tenía a miles de chicos detrás de ella, no le costaría encontrar al adecuado.

_**Fín del flash black.**_

Y aquí estoy ahora, en frente de la casa en la que había crecido. Saqué las maletas del coche y llamé a la puerta.

-¡Hijo!-gritó mi madre nada más abrir la puerta y me daba un abrazo.-¿Por qué no nos has avisado de que volvias?

-Os quería dar una sorpresa.-le decía mientras la abrazaba.

-Pasa, tu padre sigue en el hospital y tus hermanos estan con Jasper y Rosalie. Supongo que Alice y Emmett volveran para cenar.-me dijo tan maternal como siempre.

-Vale.-le dije mientras miraba toda la casa, no había cambiado tanto, algunos cambios de muebles y poco más.

-Edward, cariño, me voy a comprar algo para la cena. Tu ves colocando tus cosas en tu habitación. Volvere en una hora más o menos.

-Está bien, mamá.

Subí a mi habitación, todo seguiá como yo lo había dejado. Coloqué mi ropa en el armario y me puse a escuchar música. Eran solo las ocho de la tarde y mi madre no volvería en una media hora, supongo que volvería con mi padre y mis hermanos tardarían más en volver. No me daba tiempo ir hasta el pueblo para ver a todos mis amigos, por lo que bajé al salón a ver la televisión.

Poco después oí como se acercaban dos coches, supongo que serían el de mi padre y el de mi madre y así era.

-Edward, no sabes lo que me alegro de que estes aquí otra vez.-dijo mi padre nada más entrar por la puerta.

-Y a mí, os echaba mucho de menos.

-Y nosotros a ti.-dijo mi madre.-Me voy a hacer la cena.-Y se fue a la cocina, supongo que ella ya sabía lo que me iba a decir mi padre.

-Edward, en el hospital hay un puesto libre.¿Estás interesado?

-¡Claro! –lo dije sin pensarmelo dos veces, trabajar me ayudaría a distraerme un poco.

-Bien, pues mañana te vienes conmigo al hospital y te harán la entrevista. Estoy seguro de que ese trabajo sera para ti,hijo.

-Eso espero, necesito trabajar.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!-grito mi hermano, era como un niño grande.-¡Edward!¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues ya ves, aquí estamos otra vez.-le dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Edward!-gritó Alice mientras venía corriendo para darme un abrazo.-

-¿Qué tal, enana?-le pregunté mientras le daba un beso en el pelo.

-Genial. ¿Cómo es que has decidido volver?¿Por qué no nos avisastes?¿Tienes novia?¿Tienes aquí trabajo?¿Por qué no vinistes tan amenudo a visitarnos?

-¡Para!-le dije medio divertido.-Volví por un desengaño amoroso, me quede en España más tiempo por mi exnovia, cuando lo dejamos yo ya no pintaba nada en España y decidí volver. Mañana tengo una entrevista en el hospital.Y a la última pregunta no tengo una excusa.

-Tonto.-me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

Poco depués nuestra madre nos avisó de que ya estaba la cena lista, por lo que todos fuimos al comedor. Me contarón todas las novedades que habían pasado en mi contaron muchas cosas de muchos de mis amigos, pero ninguno en ningún momento nombro a Bella, estaba ansioso por saber como le había ido en estos años, si estaba casada, tenía novio ,estaba soltera, si estaba prometida o si simplemente seguía en Forks. Nadie de mi familia había visto bien que yo dejase a Bella, ellos estaban encantada con que fuese mi novia y cuando la dejé nadie me dijo nada pero sabía que a ninguno le gustaba la idea. Decidí que preguntaría por ella mañana o me daría una vuelta por el pueblo para verla.

Cuando se terminó la cena ayudé a mi madre a recoger la mesa y me fui a la cama, estaba cansadisimo.

* * *

**_¿Qué os parece?Bueno rewiers! Quiero muchas! Y pasaros por mis otras historias =)_**


	2. Daniel

_**BELLAPOV.**_

-Daniel,despiertate ya cariño-le decía a mi hijo para que se levantase para ir al colegio y yo al trabajo.

-Mamá, dos minutos más.-me dijo con un puchero en la boca.

-Venga, que vas a llegar tarde al colegio.-le dije mientras le destapaba, era su primer año en el colegio y quería que le fuese genial. Después de mucho insistir conseguí que se levantase, le puse el uniforme de su colegio y bajamos los dos a la cocina para desayunar. Cuando terminamos nos fuimos los dos directos a mi coche y me dirigí a Port Angeles, yo trabaja allí en una revista, trataba todo tipo de temas; del corazón, poolíticos, actualidad, economía… Y Daniel iba a un colegio concertado cerca de mi trabajo, era bastante bueno y estaría en ese colegio hasta los dieciseis años y teniendo en cuenta de que tenia cuatro años y se llevaba genial con todo el colegio me parecía genial que el colegio fuese hasta los dieciseis años. Aparte de que uno de mis mejores amigos, Emmett, trabajaba en ese colegio como profesor de Educación Física, y aunque faltaban años para que Emmett le pudiese dar clases a Daniel sabia que él nunca dejaría que a Daniel le pasase nada ni dentro del colegio ni fuera.

Aparqué en mi plaza de coche que tenía en el aparcamiento del edificio donde se encontraba la revista. Todas las mañanas hacía el mismo recorrido: subía hasta la recepción y fichaba, llevaba a Daniel al colegio y ya me iba a la revista a trabajar; normalmente trabajaba como periodista de actualidad, pero algunas veces tuve que serlo del corazón o de política, no me importaba cambiar de sección pero las demas secciones no me interesaban pero la verdad es que siempre hacía todo lo que me mandaban lo mejor posible.

-Adios, mi vida.-le dije a mi hijo dejandole en la puerta del colegio y dandole un beso en la mejilla.-Portate bien.

-Claro.-dijo mientras se iba con sus amigos.

Todo el camino hasta la revista fue rápido y silencioso como todas las mañanas, cuando llegué a mi mesa de trabajo tenía una carpeta diciendome mi trabajo para el próximo número. Lo abrí y ponía que tenía que ir a hacer una entrevista al hospital de Forks el día dos de junio, es decir mañana. Me pase toda la mañanna redactando las preguntas que les haría a los médicos y buscando información sobre el hospital; sabía que recientemente el puesto de pediatra se había quedado libre, intenté averiguar quien sería el nuevo pedriata, no se si lo hacía como periodista o como madre ,la verdad. Después de comer decidí llamar a Carlisle, el padre de dos de mis mejores amigos y de mi primer aamor, para avisarle de que mañana iría a hacerle una entrevista y que me gustaría hablar con él, supongo que ya lo sabría pero prefería decirselo.

-Diga.-Dijo Carlisle en cuanto lo cogío.

-Hola,Carlisle. Soy Bella.

-Ah, hola Bella.-note como decía Bella un poco más alto, como si quisiese que alguien lo escuchara. Supongo que son imaginaciones mias.

-Oye, mañana voy a ir al hospital a hacer una entrevista, supongo que eso ya lo sabrías, me gustaría hacerte unas cuantas preguntas, eres uno de los médicos que lleva más tiempo en el hospital y de los que más sabe de el. ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Claro! Pasate por mis despacho antes de la hora de comer.

-De ós.

_**EdwardPOV**_

Me desperté pronto, hoy tenia muchas cosas que hacer y no queria que se acabase el día sin ver a Bella. Me puse unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul, la verdad es que escogí la ropa de manera inconsciente pero en cuanto me miré en el espejo me acorde de que el azul era _nuestro_ color, el color de Bella y mio.

Bajé a desayunar, ya estaba toda mi familia sentados en la mesa. Alice iria a pasar el día con Rosalie, y Emmett se pasaría el día trabajando en el colegio de Port Angeles donde daba Educación Física. Terminamos de desayunar y me fui con mi padre al hospital. En verdad, el hospital no había cambiado tanto, lo recordaba todo tal y como estaba. Cruzamos practicamente todo el hospital para llevarme a la sala donde haría la entrevista para ver si el puesto de pediatra era mio o no.

-Hola, Edward.-me dijo una voz femenina nada más poner un pie en la habitación.

-Hola.-le dije mientras me acercaba a su mesa y le tendía la mano.

-¿No me reconoces?.-me preunguntó poniendose de pie, la mire a la cara y en ese mismo mommento caí en quien era. No esperaba verla aquí.-Por la expresión de tu cara supongo que sí, bueno empecemos con la entrevista.

-Claro, Tanya.-le dije regalandole una sonrisa.

-Bien por lo que pude leer en tu curriculum tienes muy buena formación, eres unos de los candidatos favoritos para que ocupes el puesto de pediatra, bueno…-dijo mirando unos papeles, parecía que estaba pensando en la decisión más importante de toda su vida.- creo que el puesto será tuyo-dijo finalmente- pero estarías de prueba durante quince días, si nos gustas como trabajas te haríamos fijo.-dijo regalandome una sonrisa que preferiría no haber visto.

-Gracias.

-Ahora unas preguntas de viejos amigos,¿cómo que has decidido volver?-me preguntó mientras jugaba con un mechón de su pelo.

-Bueno, la verdad es que…-el sonido de la puerta me obligó a parar de hablar y a girarme.

-Edward, dado que el puesto de trabajo es tuyo¿ por qué no vamos a enseñarte el hospital?-me preguntó mi padre desde el marco de la puerta.

-Claro.-le dije regalandole una sonrisa.-Bueno, Tanya, encantado de volver a verte.-le dije mientras le tendía la mano y salía de la sala.-¿Cómo sabías que el trabajo era mio?-le pregunte a mi padre cuando habiamos dado un par de pasos.

-Dejemoslo en que lo sabía.-dijo con una risita.

Estuve toda la mañana conociendo a mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo, las instalaciones del hospital y mi despacho. La verdad es que tenía ganas de salir del hospital para ir a ver a Bella, igual seguía viviendo en la misma casa, por aquí las cosas no habían cambiado mucho.

Después de la comida me fui con mi padre a hablar a su despacho y poco después le sono el teléfono móvil.

-¿Diga?-preguntó nada más abrirlo.

-Ah,hola,Bella.-dijo el Bella más alto para que yo le oyese y prestase atención a sus contestaciones.

-¡Claro!Pasate por mi despacho antes de la hora de comer.

-Papá,¿has hablado con Bella?-le pregunté sabiendo que era una pregunta tonta.

-Sí.-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Cuándo va a venir?

-Mañana,estará todo el día en el hospital, tiene que hacer un artículo sobre el hospital para el próximo número de la revista donde trabaja. Supongo que te hará a ti también alguna pregunta.

-¿Cómo lo pasó cuando la deje?¿Está casada?¿Tiene novio?¿Está soltera?-la millones de preguntas que llevaba esperando para hacerle a mi padre me salieron a la vez.

-Creo que todo eso es mejor que se lo preguntes a ella y ella te responda.-dijo dando por zanjada la conversación.

_**BellaPov**_

Salí del trabajo casi corriendo porque llegaba tarde para ir a recoger a Daniel al colegio, por suerte cuando llegué su clase estaba saliendo.

-¡Mamá!-gritó corriendo hacía mi.

-Hola,mi niño.-le dije mientras le cogía en brazos.

-Bella.-vino Emmett derecho hacía mi.-¿Puedo pasarme luego por tu casa?

-¡Claro!-le dije sin dudarlo ni un momento, tenía que ser un asunto serio ya que Emmett siempre hacía bromas de todo.

-Vale, pues me pasó después de cenar.-dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, la verdad es que me había dejado preocupada sobre el asunto del que quería hablar.

Cuando llegamos a casa,como era constumbre ya, Daniel se puso a ver la tele y a jugar en los anuncios, mientras yo hacía todas las tareas de la casa y preparaba la cena. La tarde se me pasó relativamente rápida.

Después de cenar llevé a Daniel a su cama y yo me puse a ver la televisión mientras esperaba la visita de Emmett. A las diez y diez de la noche alguién llamó a mi puerta y por descontado sabía que era Emmett y le abrí sin mirar quien era.

-¡Hola!-dijo pasando en mi casa y sentandose en un sofá.

-Hola,¿qué me querias decir?-le pregunté sin andarme con rodeos.

-¡Edward ha vuelto!

-¿¡Qué!?-no me lo podia creer.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Holaaa! Bueno pues nuevo capitulo! Muchas de vosotras estaries pensando pero el hijo no es de Edward? Pues NO el hijo de Bella NO es de edward ^^. ¿De quién es? Bueno pues ya lo veremos jajajaja._**

**_Bueno pues no creo que actualice hasta el viernes! Por el tema clases! supongo que ya sabeis de que hablo._**

**_Rewiers!Favoritos! _**

**_Gracias!_**


	3. Entrevista

_**BellaPOV**_

Entré en el hospital con paso firme y decidido, ¿cuántas posibilidades tenía para ver a Edward en el hospital? Una entre un millón. Según Emmett volvió hace dos días, era imposible que ya hubiese encontrado un puesto en el hospital. Seguro que ahora estaba en su casa, mirando en internet algún puesto en algún hospital importante, solo tenía que evitar ir por su casa.

Me dirigí directa al despacho de Tanya, había ido con ella al colegio desde los tres años, por desgracia. Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, y cuando yo empecé a salir con Edward la cosa no mejoro, más bien lo contrario; ella siempre había estado detrás de Edward pero él la ignoraba, y eso a Tanya no le sentaba muy bien. Pero cuando Edward me dejó y yo lo pase tan mal ella fue una de las personas que más se alegró y cuando me quedé embarazada fue la chica más feliz del mundo.

Dí unos pequeños golpes en la puerta antes de oir un _"puedes pasar"_ por parte de Tanya. Quería terminar de una vez esta entrevista, hacer un par de fotos e irme a hablar con Carlisle.

-Bella, te esperaba más pronto.- Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-¿Empezamoos con la entrevista?-Le pregunté ignorando su comentario anterior.

-Claro.- La entrevista fue demasiado lenta para mi gusto. Estar con Tanya así de cerca no me traía otra cosa que no fuesen malos recuerdos. Ya no me acordaba lo insorpotable que era, siempre se iba con Jessica. Jessica fue una de mis mejores amigas hasta que empece a salir con Edward, en ese momento se alió a Tanya de por vida.

-Bueno, pues gracias por concederme este tiempo para hacerte la entrevista.- Le dije cuando pensé que tenía bastante material para hacer la parte de la entrevista donde salía ella.

-De nada.-me dijó con una mirada que sabía que ahora venía algunas de las suyas.-¿Te has enterado ya?

-¿De qué?- Le pregunté sabiendo a que se referia, bueno mejor dicho a quien.

-Edward, Edward ha vuelto.- Dijo con un brillo en los ojos que conocia bien.

-Ams, eso, si algo había oido.-dije quitandole importancia y recogiendo mis cosas.

-Bueno, pues eso. Seguro que le ves muy pronto.- La última frase me dejo un poco pensativa por la forma en la que Tanya la había dicho. Pero supongo que tenía razón antes o después le vería y Forks era muy pequeño como para estar escondiendote de alguien eternamente asi que supongo que tenía razón.

-Sí. Bueno adiós.- Le dije mientras salia de su despacho y me dirigí a la primera planta para hacer unas cuantas fotos, decidí sacar las fotos primero en la primera planta, luego en la segunda y luego en la tercera… Ya qué el despacho de Carlisle estaba en la última planta y tenía que ir a su despacho antes de comer.

Me pase toda la mañana sacando fotos y preguntandoles algunas cosas a enfermeras y médicos. La verdad es que se me paso la mañana muy rápida, estaba como se suele decir en familia; conocía a la mayoría de toda la vida placticamente.

A la una y media más o menos subí al despeacho de Carlisle, tenía un presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder pero no sabía si el presentimiento era bueno o malo. Entré en su despacho y estaba mirando el informe sobre algun paciente.

-Hola,Bella.- Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola.- Le dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y me sentaba.

-¿Cómo te ha ido la mañana?-me preguntó mientras colocaba el informe en su sitio.

-Supongo que bien, normal.-Le dije mirando el cuaderno donde tenía apuntado todo.- ¿Y a ti?

-Bien también.- Me dijo mientras parecía que pensaba como decirme algo.- ¿Lo sabes ya, no?

-Sí.- Dije con un suspiro.- No le he visto y cuando lo vea nose que voy a hacer… Mi vida ha cambiado mucho, ahora no soy esa adolescente enamorada del chico guapo del instituto. Ahora soy madre soltera y tengo un puesto de trabajo, por decirlo de algún modo el amor y todo lo que lo relaciona ya no me importa tanto.

-Te entiendo.- Dijo sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Él sabe que soy madre, o que existe Daniel?

-No, todos pensamos que lo mejor es que esos temas lo hableis los dos.

-Vale. ¿Empezamos con la entrevista?

-De acuerdo.- La entrevista con Carlisle fue diez mil veces mejor que la de Tanya, se puede decir que Carlisle era como mi segundo padre.

Cuando la entrevista estaba apunto de terminar se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta. En ese mismo momento Carlisle me miró y digo un : _"Pasa." _

En ese momento me dí la vuelta y vi a Edward con una bata de médico, en ese momento me vinieron las palabras de Tanya :_ "Seguro que lo ves muy pronto."_

-Hola,Bella.- Me dijo regalandome una sonrisa.

-Hola.-dije casi sin poder hablar.

-Bella.- Dijo Carlisle para que le mirase.-¿ Quedan muchas preguntas?

-No, solo dos.-le dije repasando las preguntas que le había formulado.

-¿Las puede contestar Edward? Es que tengo una operación de última hora y no me da tiempo.

-Sí, claro.- ¡Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí!

-Yo me voy ya entonces.- Dijo Carlisle mientras se ponia la bata y salia del despacho.

-Es la hora de comer, ¿prefieres que hagamos la entrevista aquí o nos vamos a comer y me la haces mientras comemos?.- Me preguntó Edward mientras se acercaba a mi sitio y se quedaba de pie a unos pasos de mi.

-La verdad es que prefiero hacertelas aquí. Sólo son dos preguntas, tardaremos menos de media hora, bueno la verdad es que no creo que tardemos más de diez minutos.

-Tenemos que hablar de otras cosas, Bella.

-La verdad, es que yo creo que no.- Dije mientras me ponía en pie.- Tú ahora tienes tu vida y yo la mía. Las cosas han cambiado mucho, no te haces a la idea de cuanto. La verdad es que las preguntas no son tan importantes, y tengo material de sobra, supongo que no va a hacer falta que te las haga, pero gracias de todos modos.- Dije mientras iba hacía la puerta.

-Bella, por favor.- dijo mientras me cogía de la muñeca y me daba la vuelta.- Tenemos que hablar, no hagas esto más duro de lo que es.

-¿Duro? No me hagas reir, Edward. Lo dejamos, eso forma parte del pasado, eramos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas, todo ha cambiado. Tú te fuiste y yo… bueno pues mi vida ha cambiado mucho, ya no soy la misma chica que era antes.

-Lo sé, sé que has cambiado, sé que fui un estúpido…- No le deje continuar.

-No, no fuiste un estúpido, fuiste un gilipolllas, la verdad.- A Edward se le escapó una risita.

-Sí, tienes razón, fui un gilipollas. Pero era joven y no sabía lo que perdía.- Dijo mirandome a los ojos haciendo que mi corazón se acelerase como hacía años que no se aceleraba.

-Yo…- Edward me interrumpió.

-No hace falta que digas nada, sólo vente a comer hoy conmigo y dejame que te explique cosas.

-Tres cosas: voy a comer contigo, a las cuatro tengo que estar de camino a Port Angeles y la tercera no hace falta que me expliques nada.- Le dije sonriendole, sí estaba segura de que Edward era mi perdición.

-De acuerdo.- Dijo regalandome otra sonrisa.

**_

* * *

_**

**_¡Hola! Bueno pues el capitulo que os prometi! que he actualizado estan mala y todo =( _**

**_Bueno pues supongo que subire el proximo capítulo el domingo o el lunes, no os puedo decir el dia seguro porque no lo se ni yo!_**

**_Bueno gracias por todas las rewiers y dejarme rewiers!_**

**_Os quiero (LLLLL)_**

**_P.D: Kerena o más conocida como "¬¬" creo que al final si subire la historia para que estes agusto._**


	4. Comida

_**Bella Pov**_

Fuimos a comer a un restaurante de Port Angeles, no sabía si alegrarme o no. Pasé todo el camino pensando en Edward, me dejó y ahora hacía como si no huebiese pasado nada y yo no puedo hacer eso. Edward fue mi primer amor y del único hombre del que me he enamorado. Cuando el me dejó pase seis meses en la que era una completa zombi, me separe de mis amigos y de mi familia, hasta que un día Charlie me di un ultimatum, ese die empecé a mejorar, Alice me ayudó mucho junto con Jacob, uno de mis mejores amigos. Supongo que gracias a Alice hoy soy madre soltera, y no me molesta en absoluto, fue lo mejor que me podía haber pasado en la vida.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, los dos aparcamos los coches uno al lado del otro y nos bajamos. El restaurante era al primero al que fuimos como novios, nose si fue la casualidad o no pero los dos nos dimos cuenta y en el aire se notaba que los dos estabamos incomodos. Entramos en el restaurante, hacía años que no venia a este pero nada había cambiado y creo que Edward se dio cuenta.

-Hola-le dijo Edward al mesero- una mesa para dos personas apartada, por favor.

-Claro,seguidme.- Le contesto el hombre; y como no, nos sento en la misma mesa que nos sentaron en el mismo restaurante hacía años y otra vez un incomodo silencio se apoderó de nosotros.

Nos sentamos cada uno a un lado de la mesa y cogimos las cartas para pedir, yo decidí que pidiria lo que fuese menos raviolis, no quería que nada más se repitiese. Cuando vino la camarera yo pedí canelones y él lasaña.

-¿Cómo te va todo?- Edward quería romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado desde que nos habían sentando en esa mesa.

-Génial ¿Y a ti?- Le pregunté mirandole a la cara por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-También bien, pero me gustaria que me fuese genial.

-¿Por?-no evite preguntarlo.

-Teniendo en cuenta que en España pensé que había encontrado el amor y cuando le iba a pedir que si se casaba conmigo la encontre en la cama con uno de mis mejores amigo, pues me gustaría que me fuese todo genial.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. ¿Y tú que tal con los amores?-me preguntó con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pues soltera…

-¿No has tenido ningún novio desde que yo me fui?

-Sí, salí con Mike-en cuanto pronuncie el nombre de Mike los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos- y bueno lo dejamos poco después, supongo que fue una reacción normal.

-¿Qué? Perdona Bella, pero me he perdido.

-Yo…yo tengo…-bien, como le digo a mi primer amor que he tenido un hijo del chico que más odiaba en el instituto- yo tengo un hijo de Mike.

-¿¡Qué!?- Edward estaba entre enfadado, sorprendido… pero no entendía su reacción.

-Se llama Daniel, tiene cuatro años y estudia en el mismo colegio en el que Emmett da clases, aunque logicamente Emmett no le da ninguna.

-¿Mike no se quiso hacer cargo de Daniel?-preguntó Edward como si no entiendese como pudo hacer eso.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho. Supongo que así esta mejor todo, no me tengo que preocupar por nadie más que no sea Dani.-le dije con una sonrisa en la cara que me aparecio sin darme cuenta.

-Tenemos que hablar.-dijo Edward muy serio.

-No, no hay nada de que hablar. Mira Edward no te voy a engañar, cuando te fuiste pase como seis meses que era un zombi, poco a poco fui mejorando y conseguí olvidarte, bueno todo lo que pude y cuando pense que lo tenía superado vuelves. Mira me estoy haciendo la fuerte pero no es así, prefiero que las cosas se queden como esten y hoy estoy comiendo aquí contigo pero prefiero que todo siga como estaba hace tres días.

-Bella,yo fui un estúpido al dejarte, claro que al principio lo pase mal, puede que peor que tú pero no pensaba que tu estabas tan mal-dijo mientras suspiraba- ¿no podemos comencar de cero? ¿olvidar todo lo pasado y empezar de nuevo, cómo si no nos hubiesemos conocido antes?

-No, Edward lo siento pero no puedo. Lo pase muy mal y me cuesta confiar mucho en la gente y…¡entiendeme¡- en ese momento nos trajeron la comida, empezamos a comer en silencio y no dijimos ni una palabra más en toda la comida.

Terminamos de comer y como no Edward se empeñó en pagar el la comida aunque él sabía lo que yo odiaba que la gente me pagase las cosas. Los dos fuimos juntos a los coches, yo para ir a buscar a Daniel al colegio y el para volver a Forks.

-Bella-dijo Edward antes de meterse en el coche- sé que para ti todo esto es muy dificil, creeme que para mi también pero me gustaria poder seguir hablando contigo y verte de ven en cuando y también me encantaría conocer a tu hijo.

-Claro.- ¿Por qué soy tan estúpida? Es una pregunta sin respuesta, lógicamente.

-Gracias,Bella. No sabes lo importante que es para mí.-dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

-No hay de que.-dije mientras me metia en el coche para ir a buscar a Daniel.

Me pase toda la tarde pensando en que mosca le había picado a Edward, volvia de la noche a la mañana y se comportaba como si no hubiese pasado nada… Yo no puedo olvidar todo lo que sufrí, decir que yo amaba a Edward se quedaba corto y todo lo que le había dicho en la comida no era ni la mitad de lo que me paso. Pero ahora tenía una razón por la que tener una sonrisa en la cara, y esa era mi hijo, yo ya no podia ir llorando por las esquinas por un chico que me dejó, por mucho que lo amase, yo ahora tenía más preocupaciones.

Estuve practicamente toda la noche en vela, al día siguiente seria jueves y tendría que redactar la entrevista que había echo hoy en el hospital, supongo que me costaria hablar del nuevo pedriata, que por si fuera poco era Edward ¡cómo no!

_**EdwardPOV**_

Como era de esperar me pase toda la noche en vela, hoy ví a Bella que era lo que queria desde que vine a Forks, pero supongo que no me esperaba que tuviese un hijo y mucho menos que ese hijo era de Mike, cuando la deje pensé que acabaría saliendo con Jacob Black pero veo que me equivoqué. La simple idea de que Mike la hubiera puesto un dedo encima me hacía enfurecer, Bella y yo nunca lo llegamos a hacer, ella decía que no estaba preparada y yo no la quería presionar ni mucho menos obligarla a hacer algo que no quería hacer.

Una parte de mi nunca le dejó de querer y todos los días me acordaba de ella, al principio me costaba mucho no llamarla o coger un avión para ver como estaba. Yo pensaba que yo lo estaba pasando peor que ella, pero por lo que me ha contado hoy veo que no. Sé que no me voy a perdonar nunca, en mi vida, que dejase a Bella con una excusa tan barata.

Sólo quiero volver a ver a Bella pronto, lo antes posible.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué os parecio? Bueno sugerencias y más cosas rewiers! Dejadme mas rewiers dandome ideas porfa plisss *poniendo ojitos***_

_**Luego hubo un rewier que si ponia que si ese era el encuentro, si es que haber, Bella ya no es una adolescente, ahora tiene un hijo y ha madurado no puede ir llorando por las esquinas y aunque sufra pues no se lo demuestra a los demas =)**_

_**Gracias por las rewiers que habeis dejado (L) **_

_**Os quiero.**_


	5. Fotos y dolor

_**BellaPOV**_

Pasó el día muy lento, demasiado para mi gusto. Por la mañana hice el mismo recorrido que hacía todos los días y después hice el reportaje sobre el hospital. Tardé más de lo que había pensando en hacerlo, ya que siempre me quedaba atascada en el mismo punto "el nuevo pediatra". Decidí hablar sobre ese asunto un poco por encima, sin dar muchos detalles.

Por la tarde, fue todo como de siempre, Daniel se puso a jugar y a ver la televisión y yo hice todas las tareas de la casa. Terminé muy pronto comparando con otras tardes, me quedaban como una hora y media para hacer la cena por lo que decidí ponerme a ver fotos, mala idea.

Abrí el álbum de fotos y la primera foto que vi era una de Alice y mía de pequeñas, otra con Emmett y Rosalie, pasé la página y vi lo que no tenía que haber visto, por lo menos no ahora, una foto de cuando Edward se declaró.

_**Flash black**_

-Bella, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- me dijo Edward, yo por supuesto acepte. Me sacó de su casa, hoy Alice cumplía quince años y había montado una fiesta a su estilo. Nos pusimos a andar por el bosque cercano a la casa, los dos estábamos en silencio y se notaba que ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

-¿De qué querías hablar?- le pregunté después de un rato.

-Bella, yo no sé si sientes lo mismo o no, pero yo te quiero…-no le deje continuar.

-Yo también te quiero, Edward.

-Déjame continuar, por favor-dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que se me acelerase el corazón-sé que me quieres, pero no sé si me quieres como amigo o como algo más…pero lo que yo sé es que quiero ser algo más que tu amigo. Llevo enamorado de ti desde que tenía nueve años y estoy cansado de ser tu amigo.

No sabía que decir, llevaba años y años esperando este momento y cuando me pasa ¡me quedo muda!-yo también quiero que seas algo más que mi amigo- dije después de un momento en el que me dio tiempo a aclarar muchas cosas en mi cabeza.

_**Fin del flash black**_

Sin querer una lágrima se escapó de mi ojo y bajo hasta mi boca, supongo que después de todo no soy tan fuerte como pensaba. Desde hacía años siempre que me preguntaban si había olvidado a Edward, siempre me decía que si, pero supongo que solo era una bonita mentira que yo me la quise creer. Pasé la página del álbum y sólo había fotos de grupo, Edward y yo siempre salíamos juntos, ¿¡qué esperaba!? Los dos entonces estábamos muy enamorados, creo. Las páginas iban pasando, y según iba viendo las fotos miles de recuerdos se vinieron a mi mente, el recuerdo que lo tenía con más claridad era el de nuestro primer beso…

_**Flash black**_

-Bella, no sabes el tiempo que llevaba esperando esto-dijo mientras ponía sus manos en mis caderas y me acercaba a él.

-Supongo que menos que yo, llevo enamorada de ti desde que nací- le dije mientras le miraba a los ojos y le sonreía. Poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los míos, y cuando los unió me sentí completamente feliz. Este era mi primer beso y era con quien yo quería que fuese. Quería estar así siempre.

_**Fin del flash black**_

Y otra lágrima más. Me la limpié rápido y cerré el álbum, creo que ya fui suficiente masoquista. Guardé el álbum en su sitio y me fui a hacer la cena, justo en el momento en el que llegue a la cocina el teléfono empezó a sonar. Cuando me dirigí al salón para cogerlo vi que era desde la casa de los Cullen, si era él le pondría una excusa y si era Emmett o Alice hablaría con ellos normal. Lo cogí con un poco de miedo.

-¿Diga?-pregunté esperando que sonase desde el otro lado de la línea la voz de Alice.

-¡Bella!-sí, era Alice- Hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿quedamos mañana?

-En mi casa a las seis.-le dije sin preguntarle a donde quería ir.

-¡Vale! ¿Aviso a los demás? Podríamos ver una peli, que sea adecuada para Daniel claro.

-Vale, Alice.-le dije con una risita- Te dejo que tengo que hacer la cena.

Colgué el teléfono y me puse a preparar la cena. Mientras ponía la mesa me puse a pensar, ¿cuándo Alice ha dicho avisar a todos, se refería también a Edward? Seguro que sí, era su hermano y siempre había sido uno más del grupo, sólo tenía que intentar que nunca nos dejasen solos y que en la película cada uno estuviese en una punta. Pero luego estaba mi hijo, seguro que me preguntaría que quien era, ¿Qué le tenía que decir? Supongo que ya se me ocurriría algo en el momento, o si no le diría que era un amigo.

Alice no había nombrado a su hermano en ningún momento, cosa que me alegraba, pero eso igual significaba que ella lo sabía todo, Edward y ella siempre había tenido muy buena relación y se lo contaban todo, era la relación que a mí me hubiera gustado tener si yo hubiese tenido un hermano.

Después de cenar y de acostar a Daniel me puse a ver la televisión. Después de una media hora decidí irme a dormir, era tarde y mañana sería un día muy largo. Cuando estaba a punto de meterme en la cama me llego un mensaje al móvil de un número que no conocía.

_Hola, Bella. Soy Edward, espero no haberte despertado, sólo te quería decir que mañana tenemos que hablar._

_Besos_

Supongo que había cogido mi número del móvil de Alice, no le respondí al mensaje, era tarde y no tenía el cuerpo como para estar mandándome mensajitos con mi ex como si fuese una adolescente.

**_

* * *

_**

**_¡Hola! ¿Qué os parecio? Bueno pues que !rewiers! cada capitulo dejais menos :C asi que si no sgusta la historia decirlo! y yo empezaré otra que me esta rondando por la cabeza :D _**

**_Se que este capitulo es muy corto :( pero hoy es jueves asi que actualizare el sabado o el domingo :D dependiendo de los rewiers y todos eso :D_**

**_Otra cosa dejar ideas por fa vor :D que es que me estoy quedando sin ella, este capitulo lo odio! pero no se me ocurria nada mejor u.u y así por lo menos el proximo capitulo lo tengo asegurado...LA PELICULA!_**

**_Y el siguiente nose como sera :S depende de como me quede el otro capitulo y de vuestras rewiers :D_**

**_Gracias (L)_**


	6. Película

_**BellaPov**_

Quedaban cinco minutos, puede que un poco menos, para que llegasen mis amigos; Daniel como siempre estaba feliz por ver a Emmett y a Jasper, se llevaba muy bien con ellos. Supongo que como todas los días que quedabamos para ver la película, cenarian en mi casa, serían dos horas haciendome la fuerte.

-Mami-la voz de mi hijo me saco de miss pensamientos-¿qué te pasa?

-Nada-le dije sonriendole- sólo estaba pensando.

-¿Y en que pensabas?- Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta, la verdad es que lo agradecí, no sabía que responderle a mi hijo. Me fui hasta la puerta con mi hijo pisandome los talones, cuando abrí la puerta vi a mis amigos, todos tenían una sonrisa en la cara, todos menos Edward, tenia su vista puesta en mí supongo que aun no había visto a Daniel que estaba detrás de mí. Pasaron a mi casa, se fueron al salón directamente.

-Alice-le dije a mi mejor amiga-¿Qué película has escogido?

-Guerra de novias, me dijistes que la querías ver y Daniel la puede ver, era la película perfecta.

-Claro.-Dije mientras ponía el cd en el vídeo. Daniel se sentó en el suelo con Emmett, Jasper al lado de Alice, Rosalie al lado de Jasper y Edward al lado de Alice, ahora tenia dos opciones o sentarme en el suelo con mi hijo y Emmett y pasar toda la película incomoda o sentarme al lado de Edward y pasar también toda la película incomoda.

-Bella, sientate aquí- me dijo Alice señalandome el sitio que estaba libre al lado de Edward, noté como dos ojos verdes analizaban cada expresión de mi cara y de mi cuerpo.

-Claro.- En momentos así odio a Alice.

Me senté en el sofá, se notaba que Edward también estaba incomodo, Daniel como siempre le tuvo que dar al play, cosas de niños.

La película era muy buena, pero no podía parar de pensar que estaba sentada al lado de mi ex novio, del único chico del que he estado enamorada. Al principio lo pude soportar, pero cuando ví como se dirigia al altar una de las protagonistas no lo soporte, me imaginé que esa era yo y que quien me esperaba era Edward, no pude más y me levanté del sofá y me dirigí al baño, no lo hice de mala forma así que supongo que mis amigos simplemente pensando que tenía que ir al baño pero estaba segura de que Edward no pensaba eso.

Estuve unos minutos en el baño intentado mentalizarme de que Edward y yo no volveriamos a estar juntos nunca más, que tenía que tranquilizarme y por ver una película a su lado no iba a pasar nada y que tenía que comportarme como si no pasase nada, como si fuese un chico más.

Salí del baño y me senté al lado de Edward, el me miro pero yo simplemente le ignoré, no le mire. Poco depués la película terminó.

-Me ha gustado la película.-dijo una Rosalie muy sonriente, más de lo habitual.

-Sí, estaba muy bien-dijo Daniel-pero queda mucho para la cena ¿jugamos a algo?-Era un niño de cinco años, ¿qué podia esperar de él?

-¡Claro!-dijo Alice.- Creo que ya se a que podemos jugar- dijo con una risita y yendo a la cocina. Todos teniamos la misma expresión en el rostro, miedo.

Rosalie y yo nos fuimos detrás de ella a la cocina, cuando entramos estaba sacando toda la bebida de la nevera y siete vasos.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntamos Rosalie y yo a la vez.

-Tranquila ya lo vereis.

Estuvo más tiempo haciendo cosas por la cocina, la verdad es que no me fije mucho, confiaba en Alice y sabía que no haria nada malo para Daniel ni para mi casa. Rosalie y yo no paramos de hablar de la película, hoy se la veía mucho más feliz que de constumbre, se lo quería preguntar el porque pero prefería que me lo contase ella cuando quisiese.

Escuchaba muchas risas que venían del salón pero era algo normal, cuando se juntaban Emmett y Daniel hacian todo gracioso, eran un show.

Después de una media hora Alice nos mando a Rosalie y a mi con una bandeja llena de vasos y bebidas y algunas cosas para comer, por supuesto, Alice tambien llevaba una bandeja. Los chicos nos miraron raro pero ni Rosalie ni yo les pudimos responder ya que sabiamos lo mismo que ellos, es decir: nada.

-Panda de impacientes-dijo Alice cuando termino de colocar todo-vamos a jugar un juego al que todos hemos jugado, bueno Daniel no, pero va a ser un "yo nunca…" light, lo haremos con toda clase de refrescos, zumos, leche, agua…¿Entendido?

Todos dijimos un "sí". A mi este juego no me hacía mucha gracia pero no podía hacer nada, si Alice quería jugar a algo nadie se podía oponer.

Empezó a jugar Alice, ella no quería empezar pero Daniel le dijo esa frase que de pequeños todos dijimos "el que inventa, experimenta".

Al principio el juego era muy soso, solo decíamos _"yo nunca he visto una película de miedo sola" o "yo nunca he comido caracoles"._ El juego era aburrido pero no lo podiamos hacer mucho más divertido con un niño de cinco años mirandonos a todos y analizando cada gesto y cada sílaba.

Después de jugar a ese juego llamamos para que nos trajesen una pizza a domicilio. En toda la cena pude notar como Edward y Daniel se habían hecho muy amigos, Edward estaba atento de Daniel; era un autentico padrazo. Daniel no paraba de mirarnos a Edward y a mi, supongo que se olía algo, era muy listo para su edad, y no lo digo por ser su madre.

-Edward,¿tú dónde has estado este tiempo?-preguntó Daniel después de cena. Todos nos reimos de su pregunta, parecía que lo preguntaba como si Edward hubiese estado secuestrado todo este tiempo. Antes de contestar Edward me miró.

-En España, estudiando medicina.-Dijo Edward sonriendole.

-Ams, ¿y tú conocias a mi mamá antes de irte a España?

-Claro.-dijo Edward mirandome.

-Tengo sueño me voy a dormir.- Dijo mi hijo tan pancho, él era así. Le acompañé hasta su habitación y le puse el pijama y le metí en la cama.

-Mamá-me dijo antes de que apagase la luz- se nota que Edward te quiere.

-¿¡Qué!?- simplemente no me lo podía creer, ¿qué sabia Daniel?

-Pues que te quiere. Bueno, buenas noches. T e quiero.- Dijo dandose la vuelta.

-Yo también te quiero.-Le apagué la luz y me fui al salón aun pensando en las palabras de mi hijo.¿Qué sabía él? ¿Tan evidente era que entre Edward y yo hubo algo? ¿Le habría dicho Daniel lo mismo a Edward?

Cuando entré en el salón estaban un monton de botellas y vasos como hacía un par de horas, pero la diferencia es que ahora las botellas eran de alcohol y podríamos jugar bien al juego.

-¡Bella! Sientante, quiero empezar ya.- Dijo una Alice más emocionada de lo habitual. Me senté en el suelo, delante estaba Edward y a mi derecha Rosalie y a la izquierda Alice.

-¡Empiezo yo!-dijo Alice- Yo nunca me he acostado con nadie estando borracha.- En momento así odio a Alice, le dí un sorbo a unna bebida azul que había a mi derecha, no me moleste en pensar que era.

-Yo nunca he hecho un trío.- Dije y nadie dio un trago.

-Yo nunca me he liado con alguien de mi mismo sexo.-Dijo Rosalie,nadie dío un trago.

-Yo nunca he estado un mes en sequía.-Dijo Emmett, y Edward y yo bebímos.

-Yo nunca he usado consolador en una de mis relaciones.-Dijo Edward sonriendome, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett bebieron, supongo que Edward se estaba vengando de sus hermanos.

-Yo nunca he pensando en Bella de una forma impura.- Dijo Jasper, esto se esta convirtiendo en la guerra, Edward bebió cosa que hizo que me sonrojara.

La noche pasó así, todos parecían que se habían puesto de acuerdo para emborracharnos a Edward y a mi, y siempre que teniamos la ocasión los dos nos vengábamos. Yo ya estaba un poco achispada la verdad y creo que Edward también.

-Yo nunca he pensando que un ex mio es sexy.- Cogí mi vaso para beber pero supongo que estaba lo suficientemente borracha como para mancharme la camiseta de alcohol, como me pasó. Todos se quedaron mirandome y yo me quedé mirando la camiseta y luego me empecé a reir.

-Me voy a cambiar.- Dije mientras me ponía en pie y intentaba no caerme, si ya me costaba no caerme estando bien no podeis imaginar lo que me costaba estando borracha.

-Yo te acompaño, estas borracha y no quiero que te pase nada.-Dijo Edward poniendose de pie y cogiendome por la cintura y dirigiendose a la escalera.

Llegamos a mi habitación y Edward se sentó en mi cama.

-¿Esperas a que me cambie estando tu hay sentado?

-No me pienso mover.-Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca.

-Pues date la vuelta.-le dije mientras buscaba en mi armario alguna camiseta decente.

-Bella, no tienes nada que yo no haya visto ya.

-Me da igual, date la vuelta, por favor.-Le dije mientras sacaba una camiseta azul de tirantes del armario.

-Vale.-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y yo me quitaba la camiseta sucia y me ponia la limpia.

-Ya puedes darte la vuelta.-Le dije cuento termine de cambiarme.

-¿Sabes qué?-me preguntó mientras se acercaba a mi y ponia sus manos en mis caderas- Te he visto por el espejo que estaba enfrente de mí-¡soy estúpida! ¿cómo se me pudo olvidar que había un espejo? Supongo que es porque estoy borracha y él también, un Edward normal me avisaría- eres preciosa. Creeme.-Dijo mientras hacía que nuestros labios se rozasen y mi corazón acelerase de una forma que por un momento pensé que estaba a punto de darme un infarto.

-Gracias.-Le dije mientras me sonrojaba y el sonreía.

-Te he echado mucho de menos.-Dijo mientras hacía que nuestros labios se uniesen,había echado tanto de menos esta sensacion. Miles de mariposas se apoderaron de mi estómago. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi culo y yo entrelacé mis dedos entre su pelo, no quería que este beso se rompiese nunca.

Sus labios bajaron por mi cuello y volvieron a subir a mis labios. No se cuando ni como pero cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba sentada encima de Edward. Sus manos me quitaron la camiseta que hacía unos minutos me había puesto y sus labios hicieron un camino de besos desde mi boca hasta mi ombligo, mientras yo le intentaba quitar la camiseta, cuando dejé su pecho al descubierto me quede sin aliento.

Me quito el sujetador y me empezó a besar los pechos y a morder mis erectos pezones, pequeños gemidos salian de mi boca. Me tumbó en la cama y se puso encima mio, me quito los pantalones y también se quito el los suyos. En ese momento note bien su erección y un pequeño gemido volvio a salir de mi boca. No aguanté más y le quite los calzoncillos como malamente pude, y él me quito el tanga y empezó a darme besos en mi sexo. Noté como metía un dedo y empezaba a sacarlo y a meterlo y luego dos y luego tres, esstuvo así hasta que llegue a mi orgasmo.

-Edward no aguanto más…ya…por favor.-Le dije como malamente pude y en ese momento se puso un condon y nos fundimos en un mismo ser.

**_

* * *

_**

**_¡Hola! Os prometí un capítulo más largo y este es más largo. Bueno el proximo capitulo nose cuando lo subire pero pronto, que actualice ayer._**

**_¿Qué os parecio? Recordar que Bella y Edward estan borrachos y ya se sabe lo que pasa cuando uno esta borracho..._**

**_Bueno mas rewiers! que cada capitulo dejais menos! Dejad vuestras ideas, opinios y cosas así._**

**_Gracias (LL)_**

**_Osqueiro._**


	7. La verdad

_**BellaPov.**_

Me desperté por el ruido de un coche que pasaba por mi calle, me dí la vuelta y vi que eran las diez de la mañana, intenté volvier a dormirme otra vez pero no podía, me dolia mucho la cabeza. En ese momento una mano me rodeo por la cintura, me quede en estado de shock, intenté recordar que había pasado a noche pero no me acordaba de gran cosa: después de acostar a Daniel a Alice se le ocurrió la idea de jugar al _"Yo nunca…"_ con alcohol, como de verdad se juega, después de beber mucho me manché de alcohol la camiseta y Edward me acompañó a cambiarme, nos empezamos a besar y no me acordaba de más. Miré debajo de las sabanas y mi peor presentimiento se cumplió, ¡estaba desnuda!

Me levanté de la cama para vestirme y pensar como arreglar lo que anoche jodí. Me puse a buscar mi ropa por toda la habitación pero estaba todo demasiado oscuro como para hacerlo sin chocarme con nada o caerme. Una de las veces que me caí tiré conmigo la mesilla de noche, y por supuesto, Edward se despertó.

-¿Qué ha sido ese ruido?- Preguntó medio dormido.

-¡Nada!- dije tapandome con un cojín, fue lo primero que ví.

-Bella, te vi desnuda anoche…-dijo dandose la vuelta y poniendose los calzoncillos.

-¿Te acuerdas de todo?- No sabía si rezar para que dijese que no o que sí.

-De todo no, pero de casi todo si. Toma ponte esto, es tu ropa.- Dije dandome un puñado de ropa que no me molesté en mirar antes de ponermela.

-Gracias.- Dije una vez que terminé de vestirme.- Edward…yo…no sé por donde empezar. Lo de anoche…estaba borracha y…-Edward no me dejó terminar.

-Tranquila.- Parecía desilusionado.- Los dos estabamos borrachos y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. Yo me voy ya.- Dijo acercandose y dandome un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós.- Le dije mientras veía como salía de mi habitación. Me quede sin moverme durante unos minutos. Después fui al armario y busque algo de ropa, no me figé en que ropa cogí y me meti en el baño para ducharme. Cuando me mire en el espejo me dí cuenta de que tenía varios chupetones por todo el cuerpo y no pude evitar sonreír, supongo que después de todo sigo siendo la misma chica que cuando ve a Edward no puede evitar que su corazón acelere y aparezca una sonrisa tonta en su cara.

Cuando termine de ducharme bajé a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Cuando lo había terminado apareció por la puerta mi niño con su peluche de la mano, no pude evitar sonreir. Me acerqué a él y le abracé. Los dos nos pusimos a desayunar juntos, me hizó olvidar todas mis penas simplemente contandome su sueño.

-Entonces, apareció Edward y tú cogidos de la mano,-siguió mi hijo contandome su sueño mientras terminaba de beber la leche- haceis muy buena pareja, pero volviendo al sueño, aparecias vosotros dos y haciais que los dinosaurios se alejasen de mí y nos fuimos los tres juntos a nuestra casa que era muy grande y bonita y me deciais que iba a tener un hermanito. ¿Cuándo voy a tener un hermanito?

-Más adelante.- Daniel nunca me había preguntado porque no vivía Mike con nosotros o porque no lo veía nunca y mucho menos me había dicho que quería tener un hermanito. Seguimos desayunando sin ningún comentario de ese estilo. Cuando Daniel terminó de desayunar se fue a ver los dibujos animados al salón y yo recogí la mesa. Justo cuando terminé de fregar los platos llamarón al teléfono, Daniel me dijo que él lo cogía y escuche como decía: _"¡Hola! ¿Quién eres? Ah, ahora se pone."_

-Mamá, ponte. Es la tia Alice.- Dijo desde el salón.

Cuando llegue al salón mi hijo esta viendo otra vez la televisión y estoy segura de que no se enteró de cuando pase por delante de ella.

-Hola, Alice.- Sabía porque me llamaba, pero no podía hablar de eso delante de mi hijo.

-¡Bella! Cuentame todo.- Dijo una Alice muy emocionada.

-Alice, no puedo ahora, ya sabes…-dije insinuandole con la voz de que Daniel estaba delante.

-Ams, me lo tendría que haber imaginado. Vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿vale?-Aunque dijese que no acabaría haciendo lo que Alice quisiese.- Nos vamos de compras las dos, y Rosalie si quiere también, y nos cuentas todo. A Daniel lo dejamos con los chicos.

-Vale, pero a las ocho y media quiero estar en Forks.

-Vale. Ponte los vaqueros claros pitillos y el jersey azul.

-Claro, mamá.- Le dije con una risita.- Adiós.

Cuando colgué el teléfono me cambié de ropa y me arreglé el pelo, después bañé a Daniel y le vestí. Preparé la comida y cuando terminamos de comer y recogí y limpie todo, nos fuimos a casa de los Cullen. El caminó fue como siempre, rápido, silencioso y pensativo. Si veía a Edward no sé cual sería mi reacción. Cuando llegué a la gran casa blanca aparqué donde siempre y me bajé del coche. Llamé a la puerta y nos abrió la puerta Esme.

-¡Bella! ¡Daniel!- Dijo abrazandonos a los dos.- Alice y Rosalie estan arriba, ahora bajan.- Dijo dejandonos pasar.

-Vale.-Dijo Daniel tan poco tímido como siempre.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- Le preguntó Esme.

-Si.- Dijo Daniel tan feliz.

-Ven, vamos a la cocina.- Dijo dandole la mano a Daniel y dirigiendole a la cocina.

-Estás preciosa.- Dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí, no me hizo falta dar la vuelta para saber quien era.

-Gracias. – Dije dandome la vuelta y encontrandome con dos ojos verdes que hicieron que mi corazón acelerase.

-Fui un estúpido a dejarte y ahora vuelvo y me doy cuenta de lo que he perdido y…-Empezó a decir todo lo que supongo que se había callado durante todo este tiempo.

-Edward, para. Eramos jovenes y no sabíamos lo que haciamos, no sabíamos nada sobre el amor y pensabamos que lo sabíamos todo. Claro que lo que hacemos deja huella, pero todo tiene arreglo en esta vida, menos la muerte. Edward, no tienes que disculparte por nada, si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar me apuesto lo que quieras que hubiese hecho lo mismo que tú.

-¡Vamonos de compras!- Dijo Alice bajando por las escaleras con Rosalie pisandole los talones.

-Claro, bueno adiós, Edward. –Le dije mientras me despedía con la mano y me iba con Rosalie y Alice al garaje.

_**EdwardPov.**_

Vi como mi ángel se iba con mi hermana y la novia de mi hermano. En e se momento escuche como Esme hablaba con Daniel en la cocina, por lo que me fui directo allí.

-Edward, hijo- dijo mi madre cuando me vio entrar en la cocina- ¿sabes donde está Emmett y Jasper?

-Se fueron a comprar algunas cosas, volveran pronto.- Dije mirando como Daniel bebia chocolate y se ponía perdido, no pude evitar reirme.

-¿De qué te ries?- me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-De nada, sólo que te estas poniendo perdido.- Dije mientras cogía una servilleta y le limpiaba la boca y le ponía otra servilleta en la camiseta en plan babero para que no se manchase la ropa.

-Oye, ayer me dijistes que sabías tocar el piano y me preguntaba si…bueno…- Se notaba que no sabía por donde empezar.

-Dilo.- Le dije con una sonrisa en la cara para darle confianza.

-¿Me quieres dar clases para aprender a tocar el piano?

-¡Claro!- En ese momento me acordé de cuando a Bella me pidió que le enseñase a tocar el piano.

-Claro que le enseñaras a tocar el piano.- Dijo mi hermano Emmett entrando en la cocina con unas cuantas bolsas en las manos, pude ver que dentro había patatas, refrescos, bollos, palomitas y chucherias.- Pero hoy no. Hoy vamos a ver la película de _Lobezno._

-¿Estás de acuerdo, Daniel?-Le preguntó Jasper.

-¡Claro!-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, que fácil es hacer feliz a un niño.

Nos fuimos todos al salón con todo lo que habían comprado Emmett y Jasper. Daniel estaba muy atento a la película y se notaba que le encantaba, yo la verdad , no me enteré de que iba la peícula, sólo podía pensar en mi Bella.

_**Bella Pov.**_

-¿¡Sólo ha pasado eso!?- Preguntó Rosalie después de contarle todo ya de camino a Forks.

-Sí, ya os lo he dicho. –Dije ya un poco molesta de tanto interrogatorio.

-Edward sigue queriendote. –Dijo Alice de pronto.- Es mi hermano y esas cosas las noto, también se que en España puede que estuviese a punto de casarse pero nunca se olvido de ti.

-No sé, Alice. Estoy confundida, Edward tiene un poder en mí que ningun otro chico ha tenido y estoy segura de que tendrá pero luego me acuerdo de como lo pase y de todo lo que me hizo sufrir y no puedo. Simplemente no puedo.

-Te entiendo, si yo estuviera en tu lugar no sé que haria.- Dijo Rosalie aparcando en el garaje de la casa.

Nos bajamos del coche y metimos mis bolsas en mi coche y nos metimos en la casa. Los chicos estaban en el salón jungando con la playstation. Cuando Daniel me vió vino corriendo hacía mí y me dio un abarazo.

-¿Sabes qué, mamá?- Dijo mi hijo muy feliz.- ¡Edward me va a enseñar a tocar el piano! –Me dijo sin tiempo a que yo respondiese a su pregunta.

-Me parece genial.-En ese momento me acordé de cuando yo le pedí lo mismo a Edward y una estúpida sonrisa apareció en mi cara.

-¿Qué tal las compras?- Preguntó Jasper abrazando a Alice.

-Genial, pero muy cansadas.- Dijo Rosalie dandole un beso a Emmett, que envidia me daban.

-Sí, nosotros dos nos vamos ya. Adiós chicos.- Cuando nos despedimos de todos nos fuimos a mi coche, senté a Daniel en su silla y cuando me dí la vuelta para ir a la parte del conductor una mano me agarro por el brazo.

-Bella, le he prometido a Daniel que mañana le enseñaria a tocar el piano. Paso yo a buscarlo, ¿vale?- Dijo mi perdición.

-De acuerdo.- Dije mientras me metía en el coche y me iba a mi casa.

**_

* * *

_**

**_¡Hola! ¿Qué os parecio el capítulo? Espero que os guste :D_**

**_Bueno pues que rewiers y que mil gracias por la que dejais :D y que si teneis alguna idea y todo eso pues ya sabeis dejarla!_**

**_Pasaros por mi otra historia :D_**

**_Ams, casi se me olvida decirlo :( en mi otra historia ya lo he puesto pero en esta no, pues que mi primo me ha eliminado otras dos historias que estaba subiendo antes, y por un segundo casi no me elimina esta, me di cuenta a tiempo. No se si lo habra echo a posta o no pero me ha jodido mucho u.u_**

**_Bueno pues eso :D jajaja_**

**_Os quiero (L)_**


	8. Aclarando sentimientos

_**Bella Pov.**_

-¡Mamá! –vino corriendo mi hijo hasta mi cama para después tirarse en ella- Despiertate, Edward llegará pronto.- Dijo mientras daba saltos en la cama para que me levantase y lo consiguió.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al armario para coger la ropa para ir a ducharme, no me fije en lo que cogía, tenia demasiado sueño. Cuando termine de ducharme mi hijo me estaba esperando en la puerta para que le hiciese el desayuno y se puede decir que me arrastro hasta la cocina, hoy se había despertado muy nervioso. Le preparé un bol de sus cereales favoritos y yo solo tomé un café con leche.

Sobre las once y media de la mañana llamaron a la puerta y supuse que era Edward pero antes de que me diese tiempo a levantarme de mi silla mi hijo ya había salido corriendo para abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola! –oí decirle mi hijo al que había llamado. –Pasa.

-Hola,Bella. –Dijo la aterciopelada voz que hacía que mi corazón acelerase.

-Hola, Edward. –Dije poniendome en pie. -¿A qué hora lo vas a traer?

-¿¡Qué!? –Preguntó mi hijo, estaba como defraudado.- ¿No te vas a venir con nosotros? ¡Por favor, ven! –Dijo mi hijjo como si fuese a adivinar la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Bella, si quieres ven. Seguro que así Daniel está más agusto, por mí no hay ningún tipo de problema. –Dijo Edward mirandome fijamente a los ojos.

-Claro. -¿Por qué soy tan tonta? Es una pregunta sin respuesta, por supuesto. Siempre que quiero decir sí digo no y cuando quiero decir no digo sí.

Fui a por mi bolso y cuando bajé Edward y Daniel estaban esperandome en la entrada hablando sobre no sé que serie de la televisión. Nos fuimos los tres al volvo de Edward. Edward nos abrió la puerta a mí y a Daniel, yo me senté en la parte del copiloto y Daniel en la parte trasera, justo detrás del conductor. El camino hasta la casa de Edward fue bastante animado, aunque solo hablaban Edward y Daniel, yo estaba metida en mi propio mundo.

Cuando llegamos a la casa me dí cuenta de que todas las luces estaban apagadas, recé todo lo que sabía, hasta me inventé mis propias oraciones, para que no estuviesemos los tres solos en esa enorme casa. Pero se ve que Dios no me quería ayudar ya que estabamos solos, me dijo Edward que Alice y Emmett se habían ido a pasar el día a Port Angeles con Jasper y Rosalie, y Esme y Carlisle tenian una comida de trabajo.

-¡Edward, vamos al piano ya! –Dijo mi hijo poniendole más enfasis al ya. Edward soltó una risita y cogiendo de la mano a mi hijo se lo llevo hasta su piano, lo sentó en la butaca y le explico cual era cada tecla, aunque dudo mucho que mi hijo se acordase de ellas un segundo después.

Yo los miraba desde la distancia apoyada en la pared, creo que se olvidaron de mi presencia. Mi hijo le pidió a Edward que tocase alguna cancion para ver como se hacía y luego hacerlo él, no es por ser su madre ni nada por el estilo, pero Daniel para sus años es un niño muy pero que muy listo. Edward empezó a tocar una canción que reconocí en cuanto toco la primera nota, era mi nana, la había compuesto para mi cuando eramos novios.

_**Flash Black.**_

-Edward, me vas a decir de una vez que estas planeando. –Le dije a mi novio mientras entrabamos en su casa.

-Un momento, mi vida. No seas impaciente. –Dijo dandome un leve beso en los labios y sentandose en la butaca del piano y haciendome un gesto para que me sentase a su lado.

Me dio una intensa mirada, en ese momento me perdí en sus dos preciosos ojos verdes y no salí del trance hasta que empecé a oir unas notas salir del piano. Era la música más bonita que había escuchando en mi vida. Después de unos minutos Edward termino de tocar y me sonrió.

-Esta canción me la has inspirado tu, ¿te gusta? –Me pregunto con un brillo especial en los ojos y ese momento no pude contener las lágrimas y empecé a llorar de la emoción.

-Me encanta. –Dije mientras le besaba y él me limpiaba las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de mis ojos.

-Toma -dijo entregandome un cd- te la he grabado para que la escuches siempre que quieras.

-Gracias. Te amo.

-Yo más. –Dijo mientras volvía a unir nuestros labios.

_**Fin del flash black.**_

Cuando noté algo recorrer mi mejilla me di cuenta de que estaba llorando igual que la primera vez que Edward me la tocó, me limpié rápidamente la lágrima.

Cuando Edward terminó de tocar se dio la vuelta y me miró con un brillo especial en los ojos y me sonrió, no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

-Te toca, Daniel. –Dijo Edward mirando a mi hijo.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo mi hijo mirando atentamente las teclas, igual que si estan fuesen sus enemigas.

Empezó a tocar el piano y lo hacía fatal, algunas veces le salía bien pero muy de vez en cuando, pero era normal, era muy pequeño y la primera vez que lo tacaba. Cuando termino o mejor dicho se canso de tocar el piano nos dijo que se iba a ver la televisión dejandonos a Edward y a mí solos en un silencio muy incómodo. Notaba la mirada de Edward fija en mí, auqneu yo miraba atentamente el suelo como si estuviese pensando en mis cosas.

-Edward, si habeis terminado ya mejor nos vamos. –Dije después de un par de minutos.

-Bella, tenemos que hablar. –Dijo acercandose a mí.

-No hay nada de que hablar, Edward. –Dije alejandme un paso de él. –¡Te fuiste! ¡Estuviste a punto de casarte y una día de la noche a la mañana a pareces aquí otra vez! No sé si esperas que vuelva contigo o que seamos simplemente amigos, pero sea lo que sea yo no puedo hacerlo. No te imaginas lo mal que lo pasé… y si te soy sincera que lo sigo pasando, pero ahora tengo un hijo y no puedo ir detrás de ti como si yo fuese un perrito faldero. Estoy intentando lelvar esto de la forma más normal posible por mi hijo pero llegará el día que no pueda y…- en ese momento unos labios callaron mi boca, esos labios que conocia tan bien. Al principio no correspondí al beso pero luego sí, pero poco después el beso se rompió.

-Bella, no te imaginas lo que me has hecho falta estos cuatro años. No he podido parar de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto, con la chica con la que me iba a casar se parecía mucho a ti pero claramente no sois la misma persona, ¡no sé ni como pude pensar que os parecíais! Tu eres mil veces mejor sin ninguna duda. Te quiero, Bella y sé que han pasado muchas cosas estos años y que no tengo ningun tipo de derecho a venir y hacerte pasar por todo esto, pero ya sabes que soy muy egoísta. Entiendo que no quieras verme y mucho menos volver conmigo y no te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras, sólo quiero que seas feliz y si la felicidad la encuentras con otra persona que no soy yo lo entenderé.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la boca para contestarle apareció mi hijo otra vez. –Mamá, tengo hambre. –Dijo acariandose la tripa como si quisiese que el hambre se pasase solo por ese gesto.

-Sí quereis podemos ir a comer al pueblo. –Dijo Edward tan cortés como siempre.

-De acuerdo. –Aceptó mi hijo por los dos y cogiendonos de la mano a Edward y a mí nos saco fuera de la casa hasta el volvo de Edward.

En muy pocos minutos estabamos aparcando en lo que más se parecia a un restaurante en Forks. Los tres pedímos una hamburguesa, aunque la mia era vegetariana. La comida pasó contandole Daniel a Edward todo sobre el colegio y sus amigos. Edward le escuchaba detenidamente. Cuando ibamos a pagar Edward, como siempre, no me dejo pagar a mí y cuando saliamos del restaurante una mujer que no había visto nunca hizo un comentario, algo así como :"_Qué familia más bonita"._ Edward me miró a mi y después le dio las gracias a la mujer.

-¿Por qué no le has dicho que no somos familia? –Le pregunté cuando salimos del restaurante.

-Pues porque a nadie le interesa nuestra vida,Bella. Y estoy segura que si le decimos a esa mujer que no somos familia nos habría preguntado un montón de cosas. –Dijo Edward mirando al frente.

Lo medite un poco y después le dije. –Tienes razón, a nadie le importa nuestra vida y menos a esa mujer que no veremos nunca más.

-Pero, de todas formas mami, no entiendo porque te molesta tanto que diga que hacemos una familia muy bonita, yo tambien lo veo así. –Dijo mi hijo cogiendonos de la manos a Edward y a mí. Estaba segura que desde fuera pareciamos una familia.

Edward nos dejó en nuestra casa y Daniel le invitó a que entrase por que queria enseñarle su colección de dinosaurios, Edward aceptó. Cuando entraron Daniel se lo llevó directo a su habitación y yo me fui al salón a ver la tele.

-Bella, creo que tenemos que terminar una conversación. –Dijo Edward mientras se sentaba a mi lado en el sofá, la verdad es que no le había escuchado entrar.

-Sí, tienes razón. –Dije decidída a decirle toda y absolutamente la verdad.-Tú me gustas pero me hicistes muhco daño y eso no se cura de un día para otro, ya sabes lo que se suele decir, que las chicas sufren en las cosas de amor durante diez años.

-Bella, cuando estes preparada simplemente dimelo. Yo no te he dejado de amar ni un solo día y no voy a dejar de hacerlo ahora, cada minuto que paso contigo es especial, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, y lo sabes, mi amor. –Dijo acariciandome la mejilla.

Estuvo un rato más en mi casa pero no volvimos a hablar del tema ya que Daniel se vino a pasar la tarde con los dos. Sobre las ocho de la tade sue fue para su casa, nos despedimos con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

**_

* * *

_**

**_¡Hola! ¿Qué os pareció? El prox. capítulo sera mucho mejor jajajaj se me acaba de ocurrir una idea que... en fin no digo nada más, hasta aquí puedo leer :D_**

**_Pasaros por mis otras historias :) Estam bien_**

**_Dejar Rewiers y todo eso :) y gracias por los que dejais._**

**_Se os quiere (L)_**


	9. Apendicitis

_**Bpov.**_

Lunes. El peor día de toda la semana. Llevé a Daniel al colegio, haciendo antes el mismo recorrido que todos los días, y después dirigiéndome a la revista. La mañana pasó aburrida, demasiado. Terminé pronto mi trabajo, por lo que me puse a leer. Poco antes de la llamada recibí una llamada al móvil, me pareció muy raro.

-¿Diga? –Pregunté sin reconocer el número.

-¿Señorita Swan? –Preguntó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Bien, la llamo del colegio de su hijo Daniel. Está enfermo, le duele mucho la tripa. –Dijo dándome a entender que fuese a buscarle inmediatamente.

-Ahora mismo voy a buscarlo. Adiós. –Dije colgando el teléfono. Le dije a mi jefe que mi hijo se había puesto malo, como ya había terminado mi trabajo por hoy me dio el resto del día libre.

Cuando llegué al colegio, vi a mi hijo sentado en una sala de espera que tenían para las tutorías con los padres, en el momento en el que me miró supe que tenía fiebre. Fui prácticamente corriendo al coche, con mi hijo en brazos, para llegar a casa y bajarle esa fiebre lo antes posible.

Cuando llegamos a casa le di un baño de agua fría, el no paraba de quejarse porque tenía mucho frío, pero era lo único que podía hacer para que le bajase la fiebre lo antes posible. Le bajo la fiebre hasta una temperatura más normal. Le di para comer sopa de pollo, aunque prácticamente no probó bocado, tampoco le presione mucho por si le sentaba mal y se ponía peor.

Se paso toda la tarde durmiendo por la fiebre y cuando veía que le subía la fiebre le ponía toallas mojadas en la cabeza y en los codos, llego un punto que estaba en calzoncillos y con las toallas.

El resto del día lo paso mejor, la fiebre le bajo hasta que no tenía ni una sola décima y me dormí en mi cama para que no le subiese la fiebre por el calor de mi cuerpo.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Lunes. El peor día de toda la semana. El día había pasado con normalidad, demasiado aburrido para mi gusto. Había terminado de atender a todos mis pacientes poco antes de la hora de la comida pero no podía irme del hospital por si había una urgencia, lo malo de ser médico. Me pasé el resto del día dando paseos por el hospital o revisando informes de antiguos pacientes, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Varias veces estuve a punto de llamar a Bella, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no era el mejor día ni el momento para llamarla.

-Hijo. –Dijo mi padre entrando en mi despacho justo cuando yo estaba recogiendo para irme a casa y encerrarme en mi habitación. –Al médico que le tocaba hoy guardia se ha puesto malo, y eres el único que aún no ha tenido ninguna guardia, es decir que te ha tocado hacerla hoy. Mañana tendrás todo el día libre.

-De acuerdo. –Dije suspirando y dejando mis cosas donde estaban, hoy iba a ser un día muy largo…

_**BellaPOV.**_

Vestí a Daniel con lo primero que vi y lo cogí y nos fuimos corriendo al coche. Eran las tres de la madrugada pero tenía bastante fiebre y el dolor en su tripa era mucho más intenso que el resto del día y por sus indicaciones, que era las primera vez que me las daba en todo el día, era en el lado del apéndice.

Llegamos al hospital lo más rápido que mi coche pudo.

-Hola. –Le dije a la enfermera que estaba en urgencias.

-Hola. –Dijo con una amable sonrisa y mirando a Daniel que estaba en mis brazos.

-Tiene fiebre y un intenso dolor de tripa en el lado del apéndice. –Dije acariciándole el pelo a mi hijo.

-Bien, siéntese en la sala de espera, en menos de cinco minutos vendrá un médico a atenderles. –Dijo yéndose por un pasillo para buscar a algún médico mientras yo me sentaba en una silla.

No había pasado ni tres minutos y un médico ya estaba a mi lado.

-¿Bella? -¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí? Miré y sí, mi peor presentimiento se hizo realidad, era Edward.

-Le duele mucho la tripa y tiene bastante fiebre. –Dije poniéndome de pie y sacando toda la angustia que había estado guardando durante todo el día.

-Estará bien. Me lo llevo para hacerle unas pruebas, en cuanto sepa algo te lo diré. –Dijo cogiendo a Daniel en brazos.

-¿No puedo ir yo también? –Le pregunté sin apartar la vista de mi hijo.

-Bella, es mejor que te quedes aquí. En cuanto sepa algo te avisaré, tranquila. –Dijo dándome un beso en la frente y andado, casi corriendo hacía una sala.

Estuve todo el rato caminando por toda la sala y mirando cada minuto el reloj, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba y nadie venía para decirme algo, cualquier cosa. Pasó media hora, una hora…

A la hora y media Edward vino corriendo a mí.

-Bella. –Dijo haciéndome que me sentase en una silla y le mirase a los ojos. –Daniel tiene apendicitis, he tardado tanto en venir porque he estado bajándole la fiebre. Mañana lo operan.

-¿Le operaras tú? –Puede sonar raro y tonto pero estaba más tranquila si lo operaba Edward.

-Lo siento, mañana no trabajo. Pero quien lo opere lo hará mucho mejor que yo. –Dijo manteniendo su mirada en la mía.

-Claro. ¿Puedo verle?

-Está durmiendo en la habitación 29 en la planta 4.

-Vale. –Dije levantándome para ir a ver a mi niño.

-Bella, te acompaño. –Dijo Edward poniéndose a mi lado y andando a mi paso. El camino hasta la habitación fue silencioso aunque Edward no quitaba la mirada de mí.

Cuando entré en la habitación de Daniel le vi durmiendo, tan tranquilo como siempre. Estuvo Edward en la habitación acompañándonos a los dos durante una hora.

-Bella, vete a casa a dormir. Está bien, no tiene nada grave. –Dijo Edward acercándose a mí. –Mañana tienes que estar descansada para lo operación, será muy temprano y por tu cara veo que hoy no has dormido nada. Yo me quedaré con él.

-Gracias, pero no. –Dije intentando no mirarle. –A ti en cualquier momento te pueden decir que tienes una urgencia y no tienes más remedio que irte, y por lo del sueño no te preocupes, me he acostumbrado a no dormir mucho, es lo que tiene ser madre soltera. –Intente sonreír pero solo se quedo en una patética mueca.

-Lo siento. –Dijo suspirando.

-¿Lo sientes? Tú no tuviste la culpa. –Dije mirándole.

-Sí que fue mi culpa. ¿No lo entiendes? Si yo no te hubiera dejado no te hubieras acostado con Mike nunca, me da igual si estabas borracha o no cuando lo hiciste, pero fue mi culpa. Si yo no te hubiera dejado no sufrirías tanto en esta vida y los dos seriamos más felices…

-¡Edward! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de que me acostase con Mike! Y si así fuese, gracias. Me has dado la razón de la cual me levanto cada día, lo más grande que tengo en este mundo, lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. –Le dije mirándole y esta vez si sonriéndole.

-¿Dónde está Mike? Es decir, sé que no se hace cargo de Daniel y le da igual que le digas que mañana le operan o no, pero ¿sigue viviendo en Forks?

-No, se fue a New York. Viene aquí de vez en cuando, pero no pregunta por su hijo nunca y mucho menos viene a verle. Más de una vez se lo ha encontrado de frente y ni le ha mirado a la cara.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No te disculpes, te vuelvo a repetir que no es culpa tuya.

El resto de lo que quedaba de noche lo pasamos en silencio, con algunas miradas y sonrisas que hacían que mi corazón se acelerase o me pusiese roja como un tomate. Edward se estaba convirtiendo en el chico que un día fue en mi vida, el más importante, pero ahora tenía un competidor mucho más fuerte que él: Daniel. Sabía que mi hijo quería que Edward y yo saliésemos juntos pero lo que él no sabía era que ya habíamos salido juntos, y que la tonta de su madre seguía enamorada de él pero por miedo a que le hiciese daño no se lo decía.

**_

* * *

_**

**_¡Hola! ¿Qué os parecío? El pox. capítulo será la operación y ejem ejem jajajjajajaja pasara de todos vamos. _**

**_Reweirs y todo eso :)_**


	10. Operacion y algo más

_**BPOV.**_

Eran las diez y media de la mañana y acababan de llevar a mi hijo a quirófano, Edward se había ido a su casa a cambiarse de ropa hacía como una media hora por lo que estaría al llegar, Charlie me prometió venir a ver a Dani después del trabajo y Renee estaría en Forks dentro de dos días, no consiguió encontrar unos billetes de avión para antes. A Mike no pense ni en llamarle, nosotros solo estuvimos saliendo durante dos meses, puede que un poco menos y fue el mayor error de mi vida pero nunca me arrepentiré de haber tenido a Daniel, él no tiene la culpa de cómo sea su padre.

Noté como unos brazos fuertes me agarraban por la cintura haciendo que mi corazón acelerase y que yo saliese de mis ensoñaciones.

-Hola. –Dijo una aterciopelada voz en mi oído. –Ya he avisado a todos de que hoy operan a Daniel, vendrán a verle después de comer, no quieren agobiarte.

-Bien, gracias. –Dije jugando nerviosamente con mi móvil y mirando a la puerta del quirófano todo el tiempo.

-Tranquila, todo va a salir bien. –Parecía que podía notar mi niervo sismo. -¿Has llamado al hospital ya? –Dijo intentado distraerme y soltandome para ir a sentarse a una silla cercana y haciéndome un gesto para que me sentase a su lado.

-Sí, me han dado una semana para que cuide de Daniel y de todos modos me he pedido otra de vacaciones, tendrá que estar dos semanas en reposo. –Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y le miraba a los ojos.

-Eso depende del paciente, hay gente que necesita un mes, y otros en una semana están recuperados, has hecho bien al coger una semana más. –Dijo mientras me regalaba una preciosa sonrisa.

Pasamos toda la hora que duró la operación hablando del pasado, pude darme cuenta de que los dos echábamos de menos aquellos días donde éramos unos despreocupados adolescentes y lo único que nos mantenía en vela era que nos íbamos a poner para el día siguiente o si nuestros padres nos dejarían salir ese fin de semana. Los dos intentaba esquivar nuestro romance, aunque los mejores momentos los vivimos en el, eso no lo puedo negar.

Cuando salió el médico de la operación y me dijo que la operación había salido genial y que no habían tenido ningún tipo de complicación una sonrisa apareció en mi cara y abracé a Edward sin darme cuenta y él me dio un beso en mi cabeza, ninguno de los dos nos dimos cuenta de cuando se fue el médico pero cuando nos quisimos separar el ya no estaba allí.

Subimos los dos a la habitación donde estaba Daniel dormido. Edward no paró de repetirme una y otra vez que me fuese a casa y que descansase pero yo no me quería alejar de Daniel, aparte de que quería estar cuando él se despertarse. Me senté en el sofá que había en la sala para la familia del paciente mientras Edward me miraba fijamente desde la otra punta de la habitación, intentaba no devolverle la mirada pero de vez en cuando le miraba por un par de segundos y en seguida la quitaba y volvía a mirar a Daniel.

Después de una hora Daniel se despertó y Edward llamó a un médico. El médico le examinó y dijo que estaba genial. Poco después Carlisle vino a ver a Dani, los dos se llevaban muy bien, en general Dani se llevaba muy bien con todos los Cullen. Carlisle se quedó con Daniel y yo me bajé a la cafetería a tomarme un café y no sé muy bien cómo se las apaño Edward pero cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba subida en su volvo plateado de camino a mi casa.

El camino del hospital a mi casa fue muy cómodo y agradable, se notaba que los dos aún nos queríamos y que nos habíamos echado mucho de menos estos años, pero las cosas no se olvidan fácilmente por mucho que uno quiera. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, él como siempre me abrió la puerta y mee acompañó hasta la puerta de mi casa.

-Tienes el coche en el hospital, dame las llaves y luego le digo a Jasper o a Alice que te lo traigan. –Dijo Edward mientras tendía la mano para que se las diese.

-Ems, no. –Dije mientras me mordía el labio. –Tengo una idea mejor. Tú entras en mi casa, esperas en el salón viendo la televisión mientras yo me ducho y me cambio de ropa y cuando termine me vuelves a llevar al hospital.

-Bella, necesitas dormir.

-Ya te lo dije ayer, aguanto sin dormir, entre otras cosas porque no tengo ni pizca de sueño.

-Como quieras, pero esta noche se quedaran en el hospital Alice o Esme. –Dijo haciendo me reír. -¿De qué te ríes?

-La gente suele decir que ellos mismos se quedan no los demás.

-Ah, eso, yo me quedaría pero mañana tengo que trabajar por la mañana.

-No pasa nada. –Dije mientras abría la puerta de casa. –Solo dile de parte mía a los niños que te toquen atender que les acompaño en el sentimiento.

-Perdona, pero soy muy buen médico, muchas niñas obligan a su madre a que me elijan a mí. –Dijo mientras se iba al salón y encendía la televisión.

-¿O las madres a las hijas? Eso lo veo más lógico. –Dije mientras miraba las llamadas perdidas en el teléfono.

-¿Estás celosa, Isabella Marie Swan?

-Pues no, más quisieras tú. –Le dije subiendo las escaleras para ir a darme una ducha, dijo algo más pero yo llegue a entender el que.

Me fui directa al baño, necesitaba una ducha urgentemente, siempre que estaba muy estresada o preocupada darme una ducha me ayudaba mucho. Cuando terminé enrolle una toalla en mi pelo y otra en mi cuerpo y en ese momento me di cuenta de que había dejado mi ropa en mi habitación, podía salir perfectamente del baño sin que Edward me viese pero pondría el suelo perdido y me helaría del frío. Abrí la puerta lo justo para que Edward me oyese.

-¡Edward! –Grité un poco.

Después de unos minutos lo tenía en la puerta de mi baño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has caído? –Preguntó nervioso.

-No, es que…-¿Cómo le dices a tu primer amor, que se te ha olvidado la ropa en la habitación?-… se me ha olvidado la ropa en la habitación, bueno en realidad se me ha olvidado cogerla, ¿me la traes?

-Claro, ¿lo que sea? –Preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, y tráeme también ropa interior. –En ese momento mi cara se puso más roja que un tomate.

-De acuerdo. –Dijo Edward mientras escuchaba sus pasos alejarse. Cerré la puerta y me senté en el váter, que vergüenza había pasado.

Después de unos minutos Edward llamó a la puerta y abrí la puerta, y en ese momento se me cayó la toalla y me quedé completamente desnuda delante de Edward, pude notar como un bulto crecía en su pantalón, cuando reaccione me puse la toalla como malamente pude.

-Yo…lo siento. –Dije mientras me ponía más roja de lo que ya estaba y cogía la ropa de la mano de Edward.

-Shhtt –dijo mientras ponía un dedo en mi labio indicándome que me callase. –No sientas nada, eres preciosa. –Dijo mientras me besaba, fue un beso lento y dulce. El siguiente beso fue un poco más pasional, pero seguíamos diciendo con el beso todo lo que el uno sentía por el otro.

No sé cuando, ni muy bien cómo pero cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos en mi habitación yo completamente desnuda y Edward en calzoncillos encima de mí, dándome pequeños por todo el cuerpo. La primera vez que hice el amor con Edward, no me acuerdo muy bien como fue pero esta vez era mucho más que sexo, no estábamos diciendo lo mucho que nos queríamos los dos y que no pudiéramos vivir sin el otro. Poco después nos unimos en una sola persona.

_**Edward POV**_

Estaba abrazando al ángel más hermoso de toda la tierra y acariciando su espalda, hoy de momento era un día muy especial.

-¿Qué hora es? –Preguntó mi ángel mientras tocaba mis abdominales con la yema de sus dedos.

-Las dos.

-Tenemos que volver ya. –Dijo mientras se ponía de pie y se ponía la ropa que antes yo le había elegido, estaba seguro de que ni se había fijado que era.

-¿No quieres comer algo antes? –Dije mientras me ponía mi ropa.

-La verdad es que tengo bastante hambre. –Dijo mientras oía como rugía su tripa.

-Ahora te preparo algo, amor. –En ese momento se tensó, por favor, Dios te lo pido, que no me diga lo mismo que la primera vez.

-Edward, yo te quiero y lo sabes. –Dijo mientras terminaba de vestirse y se daba la vuelta. –Y quiero estar contigo pero también quiero que de momento lo llevemos en secreto. No quiero que todos nos agobien…

-Claro, como tú quieras. –Dije mientras suspiraba en mi interior y me acercaba a Bella para darle un pequeño beso en los labios.- Te quiero.

_**Bella POV.**_

Hoy era el mejor día de mi vida. Habían operado a Dani y todo había ido genial, había vuelto con Edward, el amor de mi vida y estaba completamente feliz, ahora mismo podía pasar cualquier cosa pero nada me quitaría esta sonrisa de mi cara.

A las tres Edward y yo estábamos en el hospital y estaban con Daniel Rosalie y Alice, que cuando entramos se miraron de una manera que sabía que algo sabían de nosotros dos, bueno saber no es la palabra exacta, creo que es mejor decir que algo se imaginaban. Ellas dos se fueron sobre las cinco y poco después vinieron Charlie y Esme que se habían encontrado en el ascensor, Jasper y Emmett no volvieron hasta las siete de la tarde, vinieron en cuanto pudieron, sus trabajos los mantenían a los dos muy ocupados entre diario. En toda la tarde Edward y yo no pudimos mantener un momento de intimidad solo nos echábamos miraditas y alguna que otra sonrisa en algún momento que si lo hacíamos nadie podría sospechar nada, aunque creo que Dani lo sabía todo por su sonrisa en la cara.

Por la noche vinieron Alice y Esme, y Edward y yo nos fuimos, supuestamente cada uno a su casa pero Edward estuvo alrededor de dos horas en mi casa pasando todo el tiempo juntos que todos estos años no habíamos podido tener.

* * *

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué os pareció? ¡Por fin juntos! **_

_**Bueno quería hacer una aclaración, en un rewier ponía que Mike había abusado de Bella y eso no es así, Bella y Mike salieron durante muy poco tiempo y un día Bella se emborracho y el resultado es Daniel ;) pero nadie lo obligo a hacer nada. **_

_**Gracias por las rewiers (LL)**_


	11. Fin de curso

_**EdPov.**_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Bella y yo habíamos vuelto a salir, estábamos muy unidos y sabía que había perdido unos preciosos años por ser un gilipollas, no tenía perdón de Dios, y cada día agradecía a Bella por haber perdonado y haberme dado una segunda oportunidad. El primer día que Daniel salió del hospital, hará de eso una semana, se lo dijimos y como siempre Dani nos sorprendido a Bella y a mí, ¡nos dijo que lo sabía! Se había dado cuenta el primer día que volvimos, sin duda Daniel era mucho más listo que mis hermanos, se notaba que era hijo de Bella. Mis hermanos, padres y amigos aún no sabían que Bella y yo habíamos vuelto, a los dos se nos hacía muy duro cuando estábamos con más gente no mostrar lo mucho que nos queríamos y tener que estar separados tanto tiempo, pero Bella no quería que nos acosasen con preguntas y no nos dejasen ni un minuto a solas, pero prácticamente es lo mismo que tenemos ahora, pero si ella es feliz así no voy a ser yo quien se lo quitase, se lo contaríamos a los demás cuando ella quisiese.

La mañana se me pasó lentísima, comí con Carlisle y estuve trabajando hasta las cuatro y media. Cuando terminé de trabajar fui a buscar a Bella a su trabajo y a Daniel al colegio, se le había roto el coche a mi ángel, pero no quería ni me dejaba que yo le comprase otro coche, y ella no tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprarse un coche decente, no sé que pensaba hacer pero conociéndola cualquier cosa que me sorprendiese.

-Hola. –Dije cuando Bella sentaba a Dani en la parte trasera del coche.

-Hola. –Dijo Daniel mientras se ponía a jugar con el muñeco que llevaba en la mano y que le había regalado Emmett para navidad según me contó Dani un día.

-Hola, mi amor. –Dijo Bella mientras se sentaba a mi lado y me daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Ya has pensado que hacer con el coche? O mejor dicho, ¿me vas a dejar comprarte ya el coche? –Dije mientras conducía de camino a Forks.

-No voy a dejar a que me compres el coche, no es muy normal que un _ex_ te compre un coche nuevo.

-Un _ex_ no pero un novio sí. Y aunque no nos lo digan estoy seguro de que todos lo saben.

-Puede… -Dijo Bella pensando seguramente en mis palabras. -¿Quieres que lo hagamos oficial?

-Sólo si tú quieres. –Dije mientras sonreía.

-¡Yo sí quiero! –Dijo Daniel que se había mantenido callado todo este tiempo.

-Pues creo que Dani ya ha tomado una decisión por nosotros. –Dijo mi dulce ángel mientras miraba por el retrovisor como jugaba Dani.

Hablamos por el camino de cómo lo diríamos. Al final quedamos de que hoy ellos dos irían a cenar a mi casa y se lo dirían a mis padres y a mis hermanos, y al día siguiente Bella hablaría con su padre para decírselo, prefería que fuese así ya que tenían que hablar de otros temas. Llegamos demasiado pronto para mi gusto a la casa de Bella, nos despedimos con un beso y un te quiero y me dirigí a mi casa para avisar a mi familia de que hoy tendríamos visita para cenar.

_**Bella POV.**_

Cuando llegamos a mi casa le di una ducha a Dani y le puse unos pantalones caquis y una camiseta blanca, yo me bañé y me ricé bien rizados mis rizos y me puse un vestido azul, no era muy elegante pero tampoco muy informal, simplemente era perfecto para este tipo de cenas. Justo cuando terminé de arreglarme me llamo Edward avisándome de que ahora mismo iba a salir a buscarme. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Edward ya estaba parado frente a mi casa con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa blanca, ¡dios, estaba guapísimo!

Dani y nos salimos de la casa y nos metimos en su coche, pero antes nos dio a los dos un pequeño beso, a Dani en la frente y a mí en los labios. Después de unos veinte minutos de camino nos encontrábamos en frente de la gran casa blanca. Cuando entramos todos los Cullen nos estaban esperando con una sonrisa en la cara, me pregunté si ellos ya sabían algo o era simplemente por ser simpáticos, supongo que era la primera opción y también la segunda, no era muy normal que tu ex vaya a buscarte a tu casa y pase mucho tiempo contigo.

Toda la cena pasó con mirada cómplices entre Edward, Dani y yo y otros tipos de miradas entre los Cullen, sobre todo por parte de Alice y Emmett, estos dos planeaban algo y nada bueno.

-Bueno… ¿y para qué habéis organizado los dos esta cena? –Preguntó Emmett de repente con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pues para deciros que somos novios. –Dijo Edward adelantándose a mi respuesta y diciendo la suya como si dijese que su camiseta era blanca. Todos nos miraron como si no fuese nada nuevo y nos hubiésemos tomado muchas molestias para decir algo evidente, pero ningún dijo eso y simplemente dijeron que se alegraban por nosotros y que fuésemos muy felices. Poco después la cena se terminó y Edward nos acompañó a nuestra casa. Por el camino Dani se durmió por lo que cuando aparcó delante de mi casa bajó del coche y con Dani en brazos entró en mi casa para llevarle a su habitación.

-¿Puedes quedarte esta noche? –Le pregunté con un puchero cuando salió de la habitación de Dani cerrando la puerta.

-Esta noche y todas las que tú quieras, mi vida. –Dijo dándome un lento y dulce beso haciendo que mi corazón acelerase y miles de mariposas se adueñasen de mi tripa.

-Te quiero.

-Yo más, y lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé. –Le dije mientras volvía a besarle y nos dirigíamos a mi habitación para unirnos en una misma persona toda la noche. La primera vez fue lento y demostrándonos lo mucho que nos queríamos las demás veces fue más sexo a lo salvaje, estoy segura de que si había algún vecino despierto nos escucharía gritar. Amaba a Edward y él me amaba a mí, todo estaba en el lugar donde tenía que estar. Mi mundo ahora era perfecto.

A las siete de la mañana nos despertamos, Edward se había dejado algo de ropa en mi casa por si algún día pasaba algo así por lo que nos duchamos juntos mientras nos besábamos y nos acariciábamos y nos uníamos otra vez. Nunca me cansaría de esto. Cuando terminamos bajamos a preparar el desayuno, poco después bajó Daniel aún con el pijama y Edward lo subió a su habitación para vestirlo, la verdad es que era un padrazo. Cuando bajaron Edward lo llevaba en los brazos mientras los dos se reían de Dios sabe qué. Nos sentamos todos a desayunar mientras Edward y Daniel se seguían riendo.

-Papá, ¿me pasa las galletas? –Le preguntó Dani a Edward haciendo que mis ojos se abriesen como platos y a Edward le salió una sonrisa en la cara que sabía que no se le borraría en todo el día.

-Dani… -Edward me interrumpió y no me dejó seguir.

-Toma. –Dijo mientras le daba las galletas y le revolvía el pelo dejándolo exactamente igual al suyo y haciendo que se me escapase una pequeña risita, pero se notaba que era una risita nerviosa, ¿y si Dani pensaba que Edward era su padre? Es decir, Dani sabía que su padre nunca se quiso hacer cargo de él, yo nunca se lo había dicho pero aunque no queramos los niños sienten ese tipo de cosas y ningún padre quiere que lo note, por eso me pareció buena la idea de Edward, no le quería romper la ilusión a mi niño.

Después de desayunar Edward nos llevo a Dani y a mí al trabajo y al colegio como todos los días, hoy era el último día de clase para Dani por lo que eso significaba que esta tarde Dani tenía el baile de fin de curso, todos los cursos preparaban un baile que habían estado preparando durante semanas para bailárselo a los padres y a sus demás compañeros, Edward me había prometido que iba a ir a verle, sí, sin ninguna duda era el padre y el marido (en mi caso padre) que toda mujer quisiese tener.

_**Edward Pov.**_

Llegué al hospital después de dejar a Bella y a Dani y me dirigí a mi despacho. Hoy no tenía mucho trabajo, solo unos cuantos pacientes en la consulta e ir a visitar a otros cuentos a las habitaciones terminaría bastante pronto.

A las tres ya había terminado mi trabajo y había leído el informe de varios pacientes que no eran míos, todo por no salir y encontrarme con Tanya, últimamente estaba muy pesada y no quería decirle que estaba saliendo con Bella, sé que haría lo posible para que lo dejásemos y Bella saliese mal de todo esto, ya lo intento cuando estábamos en el instituto pero no lo consiguió.

-Edward. –Dijo Tanya entrando en mi despacho y jugando con un mechón de su pelo. -¿Tienes algún plan para esta tarde?

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. –Dije intentado sonar lo más simpático posible.

-Oh, claro. Un chico tan guapo no puede estar soltero… -Está chica se cree que soy tonto, ¿se piensa qué por decir eso le voy a decir si tengo novia o que voy a hacer esta tarde?

-Bueno, Tanya, me voy que llego tarde. Adiós. –Dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento y me dirigía a la puerta.

-Adiós. –Dijo saliendo delante de mí y sonando muy antipática.

Llegué demasiado pronto por lo que di una vuelta y a la hora de salida del trabajo fui a buscar a Bella, nos dimos un pequeño beso y nos dirigimos al colegio de Daniel. Allí estaban Esme, Rosalie, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper y Emmett, nos pusimos todos juntos para ver bailar a Daniel, su curso bailo de los últimos y el tema de baile era el verano, el baile no era muy currado pero teniendo en cuenta de que era el curso más pequeño eran de los que mejor bailaban, quitando a los mayores claro.

Después del baile nos fuimos todos a cenar a un restaurante cercano al colegio y esa noche volví a dormir con Bella. sentía que todo estaba donde tenía que estar, ella me amaba, yo la amaba, era completamente feliz.. Aún no entendía como Bella me podía hber perdonado, creo que no me merezco a una chica como a ella pero soy demasiado egoísta. Me daba igual lo que pensase Bella o quisiese pero al día siguiente le compraría un coche nuevo.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué os pareció? Bueno pues espero que os guste ;) **_

_**No tenia pensado subir este capçitulo hasta el miercoles o así pero es que esta semana casi no voy a poder actualizar por el tema clases,deberes y examenes y subo este capítulo para avisaros que no espereis ningún capítulo de ninguna historia hasta el viernes, lo siento.**_

_**Gracias por las rewiers y los favoritos y alertas ;) sois los mejores.**_

_**Os quiero.**_


	12. Engaño

_**Bella Pov**_

Viernes, ¡por fin! No había nada ahora mismo que me apeteciese más que pasar todo un fin de semana con Daniel y Edward. Edward y yo habíamos decidido irnos de vacaciones juntos, nuestro destino era Phoenix, para ver a mi madre y decirle que éramos novios, otra vez, aunque estoy seguro que ella se lo tomaría mejor que mi padre, a él le costó aceptarlo, pero para nuestra suerte lo acepto y no es ningún inconveniente en nuestra relación.

A las cinco salí de la revista, directa a mi nuevo coche que Edward me compró sin decirme nada, sabiendo que si me lo decía una vez más le diría que no y analizaría cada paso que daba para que no me lo comprase, pero una vez que me lo compró no había paso atrás. Era un Mercedes, bastante caro, además yo no necesitaba un gran coche, con uno de segunda mano normal me conformaba, bueno mejor dicho me sobraba coche, pero Edward ese tipo de cosas es incapaz de ver.

Llegué a la gran casa de los Cullen a las seis y media después de hacer una pequeña parada en el camino para ver a Charlie, aunque prácticamente solo le dije un "hola" y "adiós". En la casa estaba Alice con Jasper y Emmett con Rosalie, aunque claramente ninguno de ellos cuidaba de Daniel, por lo que me dijeron Daniel estaba con Esme comprando y Edward trabajando. Me quedé en la casa esperando a que volviese Esme con Daniel y también mi Edward. Me puse a ver la televisión mientras esperaba a que el tiempo pasase volando para poder irme con mis dos niños. Después de una hora, Esme volvió con Daniel , poco después me llamó Edward diciéndome que se tenía que quedar en el hospital porque le tocaba guardia, al médico que le tocaba hacerla hoy se había puesto enfermo y él era el único que podía hacerla, me prometió estar el Sábado conmigo todo el día y el Domingo también.

Me fui con Daniel a mi casa, no tenía ningún sentido que estuviese en esa casa si Edward no estaba. Llegue a mi casa y le preparé la cena e hice todas las tareas de la casa, terminé demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Poco después sonó el teléfono.

-¿Sí? –Pregunté mientras lo descolgaba.

-Hija, soy yo. –Dijo la voz de mi padre al otro lado de la línea telefónica. –Tengo que pedirte un favor.

-Claro, papá ¿cuál?

-En mi casa se ha roto una tubería, imagínate como está toda la casa…-Dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro. -- ¿Puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy? Mañana me iré con Sue.

-¡Claro, papá! –Le dije mientras veía como Daniel me miraba raro.

-Gracias, Bells. –Dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Dani, hoy va a dormir aquí el abuelo. –Dije mientras miraba la cena que había preparado anteriormente y me daba cuenta que era muy poca comida para los tres y sacaba unos filetes del congelador.

Poco después llegó Charlie y se fue a jugar con Daniel a su habitación mientras yo preparaba la cena. Sobre las nueve y media de la noche nos pusimos a cenar en silencio, aunque poco después Daniel lo rompió contándole cosas sobre sus amigos del colegio y haciendo que más de una vez Charlie tuviera que parar de comer por la risa.

Recogimos la mesa entre todos y nos fuimos a ver un poco la televisión, aunque poco después se fue Charlie y Daniel se quedó dormido en el sofá., por lo que me tocó llevarle a su habitación en brazos, claramente Dani pesaba más que hace una semana, los niños crecen mucho y muy rápido.

Me metí en mi cama con la intención de dormir, pero no podía., tenía una sensación extraña, como si toda mi vida podía cambiar de un momento a otro. Decidí levantarme para ver si me relajaba, pero era imposible, sabía que lo único que me podía ayudar era Edward, que él me dijese que todo estaba bien y que siempre estaría a mi lado, era lo único que me podía ayudar ahora mismo. Sabía que era una autentica locura pero me vestí y cogí las llaves de mi nuevo coche y me fui al hospital, Charlie y Dani estaban durmiendo y sabía que si pasaba algo Charlie se ocuparía de todo, por lo que me podía ir tranquila.

Poco después llegué al hospital, había pocos coches en el hospital, entré caminando deprisa, en la recepción no había nadie, cosa que me parecía rara pero mejor, así no tenía que preocuparme de buscar una escusa para pasar, cuando bajé del ascensor la luz se apagó, tuve la suerte del tonto, lo sé. Tarde el triple o puede que mucho más en llegar al despacho de Edward, solo recé para que estuviese en su despacho. Entré y no veía nada, solo escuchaba como se caían boligrafos y otras cosas del escritorio de Edward, me quedé en mi sitio sin saber que hacer, ¿y si no era Edward quien estaba ahí? Di un paso para atrás y sin querer toqué el interruptor de la luz y se encendió ¿por qué aquí si había luz y antes en el pasillo se había apagado? Cuando miré quien estaba en el despacho mi corazón se rompió en mi l pedazos, no podía creer que estaban viendo mis ojos, sin poder evitarlo un sollozo salió de mi boca.

-¡Bella! Esto no es lo que parece. –Dijo Edward apartándose de Tanya rápidamente y abrochándose la camiseta y los pantalones que esa furcia le había desabrochado únicamente el botón.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Edward sé lo que he visto y si era lo que parecía! -Dije tangándome mis lágrimas para poder sonar algo más normal, aunque eso no fue muy posible ya que mi voz era de todo menos seria y tranquila. –Mira lo siento, pero muchas personas antes que tú usaron esa escusa y ya no se la cree nadie. Edward pensé que habías cambiado, pero veo que no. Vete a la mierda y olvídame. –Dije mientras salía de su despacho para no volver nunca más.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola! Bueno perdón por el retraso pero ya sabéis porque era, pero ha merecido la pena. Esta semana ha sido la mejor de mi vida, sobre todo hoy jaja ¡estoy que no me lo creo! Bueno voy a dejar de contaros mi vida.**_

_**Quería poner este capítulo mucho más largo pero el siguiente va a descubrir muchas cosas y no lo podía poner este, me duele más a mí que a vosotros. **_

_**Luego intentaré subir algún capítulo de otra historia pero si no puedo lo subiré mañana.**_

_**¡¡Gracias por las rewieers alertas y favoritos!!**_


	13. Sorpresa

_**Edward Pov.**_

Genial. Viernes por la noche y de guardia en el hospital en vez de estar con Bella, esto es a lo que se le llama una _buena_ noche.

El hospital estaba bastante tranquilo y no había ninguna urgencia, cosa bastante rara para ser un viernes, aunque no para estar en Forks; en Forks no había lugares para salir de noche por lo que todos los accidentes y urgencias que había solían atenderse en Port Angeles o en otros sitios más poblados y con más población.

Tenía ganas de llamar a Bella, pero siendo las horas que eran seguro que estaba dormida y si no despertaría a Daniel, por unas cuentas horas supongo que no me pasaría nada… No pude evitar dejar de pensar en ella, en su sonrisa, su pelo, sus ojos… Unos golpes me sacaron de mi ensoñación con mi ángel.

-Puedes pasar. –Dije sabiendo que era algún otro médico que también tuviese guardia. Justo en ese momento se fue la luz. Genial, la noche iba de mal en peor. Me acerqué a la puerta para cuando se abrío y pude distinguir como entraba en mi despacho una figura de una chica joven, tendría aproximadamente mi edad. Me acerqué a ella y cuando quise darme cuenta la estaba besando y recargando contra el escritorio, sin ninguna duda era Bella. Sus manos me desabrocharon la camiseta y un boton del pantalón, iba muy rápido, pero aún así todo de ella me gustaba, me daba igual si iba rápido o despacio, ella era perfecta en todo lo que hacía. Mis manos viajaban por todo su cuerpo, hacíendo que soltase pequeños gemidos y que me mordiese el labio de vez en cuando.

De repente todo se volvío más claro, pero yo tenía los ojos cerrados y cuando quise abrirlos ya había escuchado un sollozo de una chica. Mire hacía donde venía y vi a mi Bella, en ese momento todas las piezas del puzzle encajaron, esto era una trampa de Tanya para que Bella y yo rompiesemos y así ella tuviese una oportunidad conmigo, aunque la estúpida de Tanya no se daba cuenta que aunque yo estuviese soltero sería con la última chica de la Tierra con la que saldría.

-¡Bella! esto no es lo que parece. –Dije mientras abrochaba mi camiseta y pantalón que Tanya anteriormente me había quitado.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Edward sé lo que he visto y sí era lo que parecía! –Dijo intentando dejas de llorar y gritandome. –Mira lo siento, pero muchas personas antes que tú usaron esa escusa y ya no se la cree nadie. Edward pensé que habías cambiado pero veo que no. Vete a la mierda y olvídame. –Dijo mi precioso ángle mientras salia de mi despacho.

-¡Tanya! –Grité mientras me giraba hacía ella. –Sabía que eras muy puta, pero no tanto. ¿¡No te das cuenta de aunque no esté con Bella tú y yo nunca seremos novios!? ¡Qué te enteres de una vez! -La dije mientras salía corriendo de mi despacho para buscar a Bella, pero ya se había ido, en este momento hubiese preferido haberle comprado un coche algo menos rápido.

_**Bella POV.**_

-¿A dónde vamos, mamá? –Me preguntó Dani mientras terminaba de preparar su maleta.

-A ver a la abuela a Phoeenix. –Dije intentando no mirarle.

-¿Y Edward vendrá con nosotros? –Preguntó con la inocencia de un niño. –Hace mucho que no le veo…

-No, Edward no vendra con nosotros. –Dije saliendo de la habitación y dirigiendome al salón para ponerme a ver la televisión y poder pensar en otras cosas. Hacía unos cuatro días de lo ocurrido con Tanya, y desde entonces no le volví a ver, él me llamaba y me mandaba ramos de flores todos los días pero yo no quería saber nada más de él, fui una tonta al pensar que no me volvería a hacer daño…¡Las personas no cambian!

El resto del día pasó lento, Daniel hoy estaba muy raro, no hacía caso a nada ni a nadie, es como si supiese que algo iba a pasar pero no sabía si ese algo era bueno o malo. A las nueve de la noche ya estabamos cogiendo el avión, para horas más tarde llegar a nuestro destino : Phoenix. No era la primera vez que Daniel viajaba en avión pero hoy no había parado quieto ni un solo momento, practicamente le tuve que sujetar para que parase un minuto parado y cuando llegamos a la casa de mi madre en Phoenix la recorrió toda en menos de cinco minutos, niños…

-Hija, estás muy palida…¿Segura de que estas bien? –Preguntó mi madre poniendo su mano en mi frente para ver si tenía fiebre.

-Sí, mamá. Es solo que estoy un poco cansada del viaje, sólo eso. Además ya has visto como está Dani hoy de nervioso. –Dije mientras acariciaba la cabeza de mi hijo que se había quedado dormido en mi regazo.

-Trae, le llevo a la cama. Tú descansa. –Dijo mientras cogía a mi hijo en brazos y lo subía hasta la habitación que mi madre le había preparado para su único nieto para cuando viniese de visita, yo tenía otra, mucho más pequeña y menos amueblada pero me gustaba.

Después de estar un poco viendo la televisión o más bien mirando a la nada, no me enteraba de que estaba viendo, mi mente no se podía concentrar en eso; decidí irme a dormir. Al levantarme sufrí un ligero mareó haciendo que me volviese a sentar otra vez para que minutos más tardes pudiese levantarme y esta vez, ya sí, irme a mi habitación a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté a las diiez de la mañana con nauseas, genial, la comida del avión me había sentado mal. Fui directa al baño para vomitar y después me di una rápida ducha. Cuando bajé a desayunar ya estaban en la mesa Renee, Phil y Daniel, es decir que estaban todos.

-Buenos días. –Dije mientras ocupaba el sitio libre de la mesa y me ponía a comer.

-Hola, mami. ¿Qué tal has dormido? –Preguntó mi hijo con esa cara de ángel que pone siempre que quiere conseguir algo.

-Genial, aunque me he levantado con nauseas. –Dije mientras pensaba que juguete sería el que querria mi hijo ahora. -¿Qué quieres?

-Que me compres el nuevo juego que anuncian en la televisión, ese que es de coches. –Dijo poniendo ojitos que claramente Alice le enseñó.

-Ya veremos. –Dije mientras terminaba de desayunar y ponía mi plato en la pila.

-¿Ya has terminado de desayunar? –Preguntó mi madre tan exigente con las comidas como siempre.

-Sí, ya te lo he dicho antes, me he levantado con nauseas y como comprenderas no tengo muchas ganas de comer.

-Está bien. Descansa hoy, nosotros pasaremos el día con Dani. –Dijo Phil tan simpático como siempre.

-Gracias. –Dije mientras les daba a todos un beso y me iba directa al salón para tumbarme un rato para descansar. Poco después Phil,Renee y Dani se fueron al zoo, por lo tanto estaría todo el día sola. No pude evitar pensar en Edwad y como había cambiado mi vida completamente en tan poco tiempo. Pensé en todo lo que habíamos hecho en el poco tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos y de repente una bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza y me fui corriendo a la cocina a por un calendario. Sí las fechas cuadraban, sin pensarmelo dos veces cogí mi bolso y me fui directa a la farmacia más cercana a comprar un test de embarazo, esto no me podía estar pasando ahora.

Llegué a casa de mi madre casi corriendo y me metí en el baño de abajo. Después de hacerme el test tuve que esperar el minuto para ver si daba positivo o negativo, siempre pensamos que un minuto pasa muy deprisa, pero no, un minuto puede ser eterno y cambiar tu vida para siempre, apenas sin que te des cuenta y este minuto cambió mi vida para siempre, estaba embarazada de Edward. ¿Cómo le dices al chico de tus sueños, y que te hace sufrir un montón, que estas embarazada de él?

_**Edward POV.**_

Ya habían pasado cuatros eternos días desde lo ocurrido en el hospital. Bella no me había cogido el teléfono, y no quería explicarle lo ocurrido por un mensaje de texto ya que desde mi punto de vista no tiene mucha credibilidad en este tipo de casos. Supongo que ya estaba en Phoenix con su madre y yo estaría dos semanas en mi casa aburrido sin nada mejor que hacer que odiarme a mi mismo por ser un estúpido y haber confundido a Bella con Tanya, ya solo con eso no tenía que perdonarme en mi vida.

-¡Edward! –Gritó mi hermana pequeña. –Llevame de tiendas. –Dijo mientras entraba en mi habitación.

-Alice, no. –Dije poniendo un cojín sobre mi cabeza. –No estoy de humor, dile a tu novio que te lleve él.

-Sabes perfectamente que Jasper está trabajando y tú ahora estas de vacaciones y aquí por ser un estúpido y si quieres que yo te perdonde ya me estas llevando de compras. –Dijo subiendo el tono de voz según iba hablando.

No tuve más remedio que llevarla de compras, mi día iba de mal en peor. La tortura de Alicee fue mala pero no tanto como saber que Bella seguramente no me hablase en mi vida y que cada vez que la viese no me miraria, aunque me lo merecía me dolía pensar que eso sería lo que pasaría. Desde ese día yo no le hablaba a Tanya a no ser que fuesen cosas del trabajo, en ese caso le dirigía el menor número de palabra sposibles y nunca la miraba a los ojos, aunque ella si intento acercarse a mí, hablarle a ella era como hablarle a una pared…

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hola! ¿Qué os parecio? Jajaja me hace mucha gracia cuando ponen en algunas rewiers cosas que yo ya tenían pensadas que pasasen en serio, es que es como si pensasemos lo mismo =) y si en algun rewier ponia lo del embarazo de Bella.**_

_**¡Hemos llegado a las 100 rewiers! Bueno en realidad nos hemos pasado de las 100 jajaj muchas gracias por todas =) sois los mejores sin ninguna duda.**_

_**¿Ideas, sugerencias, cosas que os han gustado y cosas que no? **_

_**Os quiero.**_


	14. Encuentro

_**Bella POV.**_

Había pasado ya una semana desde que había vuelto de mi viaje a Phoenix y los mareos y las nauseas eran cada vez más frecuentes, mi madre sabía que yo estaba embarazada y me había aconsejado que se lo contase a Edward, aunque no volviese con él pero que él tenía derecho a saberlo, y en eso estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero no era tan fácil decirlo. Daniel sabía que algo me pasaba pero siempre que preguntaba yo cambiaba de tema rapidamente, cada día insistia menos en ese ía empezado a buscar una casa en Port Angeles, hacíamos más vida allí que en Forks y era toda una faena hacer tanto viaje todos los días. Alice, mi mejor amiga, no sabía que yo estaba embarazada pero se lo diría a ella antes que a Edward, pero mi no sabía como decirselo a ninguno de los dos. ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amiga, que es la hermana de tu ex novio, qué estas embarazada de su hermano? ¿Cómo le dices a tu ex novio, que le sigues queriendo, que estas embarazada de él? Son preguntas sin repuestas claramente, eso o te sale o no te sale y ahora mismo no me sale…

-Mamá, ¿vamos a ir hoy a ver a Alice? –me preguntó mi hijo sacandome de mis pensamientos.- Ayer dijistes que sí.

-Supongo, pero aún es muy pronto, iremos dentro de una hora o así. –Era impresionante, sólo hacía un par de horas que no había visto a Alice y ya preguntaba cuando la vería, estoy segura de que cuando yo estaba trabajando no hacía lo mismo.

Después de la hora nos fuimos a la casa de Alice, que por suerte no estaba Edward, sólo estaban ella y Emmett. Alice tuvo la fántastica idea de irnos de compras, ¡cómo no! Una hora después estabamos en el mejor centro comercial que podía haber en los alrededores de Forks, con un calor sofocantes, sí, por mucho aire acondicionado que hubiese si la cosa estaba tan llena, como lo estaba, no hacía nada y tenías calor de todos modos, tuvimos que parar de comprar varias veces para comprarnos algo de beber o un helado, en momentos así odiaba a Alice, tenía que ir a todas las tiendas del centro comercial, mirarlas con mucha atención y comprar todo lo que le gustase sin mirar el precio, y le daba igual si hacía frio o calor. Su última tienda era Victoria's Secrett.

-Bella, ¿te pasa algo? Estas muy blanca. –Dijo Alice parandose por primera vez en toda la tarde para hablar tranquilamente.

-Nada, sólo estoy un poco mareada –dije intentado sonreir, pero creo que solo conseguí hacer una mueca. –Vamos a esta tienda rápido y luego ya a casa, sólo quiero descansar un poco.

-De acuerdo. –Dijeron Daniel y Alice a la vez entrando de la mano. Estuvimos en la tienda como una media hora, aunque no entendía para que Alice se empeñaba en comprarme ropa interior bonita, nadie me la veía y tampoco creo que lo harian en mucho tiempo y para eso ya me habría renovado el armario mil veces. Cuando salimos de la tienda no noté mucho, sólo que mi vista se nublaba y mis piernas fallaban y me caía al suelo.

_**Edward POV.**_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si estaba embarazada no me lo había dicho? ¿Tan poco confiaba en mi? Bueno después de lo ocurrido no confíaria en mi nunca. ¿Pensaría que yo le haría lo mismo que Mikael? Porque si era así estaba muy equivocada, aunque ella no me quisiese ni ver yo no renunciaria de mi bebé nunca, era un fruto de nuestro amor y no lo podría negar nunca.

-Doctor Cullen, Isabella Swan ya ha despertado. –Me dijo una enferma sacandome de mis ensoñaciones.

-Ah, de acuerdo. –Dije cruzando el pasillo que me separaba de la habitación de Bella y entrando. Ella tenía la mirada puesta en algún punto de la pared.

-¿Cuándo me voy? –Dijo sin mirarme.

-En cuento venga la enfermera con el alta. Has tenido una bajada de tensión, pero tranquila el feto está bien. –Dije acercandome a su cama y sentandome en ella.

-¿¡Qué!? –Dijo mirandome por fín. -¿Cómo…cómo lo sabes?

-Bella, soy médico, no me puedes engañar en ese tipo de cosas…-Dije regalandole una sonrisa que muy pronto desapereció de mi cara. -¿Por qué no me dijistes que estabas embarazada?

-Pues…por qué el hijo no es tuyo. –Dijo sin mirarme y haciendo que unas lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

-¿¡Qué!? Bella por lo que me han dicho otros médicos las cuentas salen…-Dije sabiendo perfectamente que podría ser que no fuese mi hijo.

-Es tu hijo, pero no lo es. No quiero que te hagas cargo de él, no quiero que te preocupes por él ni le mandes dinero, tu me has demostrado ser como Mike y sé que tarde o temprano haras lo mismo así que hazlo ahora y dejame en paz de una vez. –Dijo mientras más lágrimas salian de sus ojos.

-Bella, lo de Tanya fue un error. –Dije mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. –Ella lo preparó todo para que tú y yo lo dejasemos y así ella poder salir conmigo, pero lo que ella no sabía es que mi corazón siempre, y siempre es siempre, te ha pertenecido a ti.

-Explica eso. –Dijo sin mirarme. Cuando termine de explicarle lo que pasó aquella noche lo único que me dijo fue "gilipollas" para poco después echarme de su habitación para cambiarse e irse a su casa, donde estaba Alice cuidando de Daniel.

Cuando salió de la habitación me miró y se fue directa al ascensor. –Bella, te acompaño a tu casa. –Dije alcanzandola facilemente.

-No ahce falta, gracias. –Dijo entrando en el ascensor, y si no hubiera sido por mis reflejos no haría entrado con ella.

-¿Has firmado ya los papeles? –Dije mirando a los ojos que no me miraban a mí.

-Sí.

Bajó del ascensor y se fue directa a mi coche, supongo que si no quería hablar conmigo tampoco discutir por lo que me ignoraría todo el viaje, y no me equivoqué, me ignoró todo el camino, solo me dijo un "gracias" cuando llegamos a su casa. Sabía que no me iba a perdonar facilmente, pero haría todo lo que estuviese en mi mano para que me perdonase y poder cuidar de ese niño con ella y con Daniel.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Muy corto lo se :S pero es que estoy muy liada. El viernes , sabado y domingo más capítulos de las historias :D **_

_**¿Os ha gustado?**_

_**Bueno rewiers**_


	15. Te sigo queriendo

_**Bpov**_

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward se había enterado que estaba embarazada, Daniel también lo sabía, nos escucho hablar uno de los tantos días en los que Edward había ido a mi casa con un ramo de flores y un "_perdón"_, Daniel estaba más que entusiasmado y no podía esperar a que naciese su nuevo hermanito o hermanita. Edward iba todos los días a verme, minimo una vez al día, era un poco agobiante, me controlaba la comida, la tensión, que durmiese lo suficiente y que hiciese reposo, ¡estaba embarazada no paraplejica! Cada día veía en sus ojos que se arrepentía de lo de Tanya, pero si lo que él me conto era verdad, no sé como me pudo confundir con la puta de Tanya, ¡ella y yo no nos parecemos ni en el blanco de los ojos! Yo le seguía queriendo, pero ya le había dado la segunda oportunidad que hay que darle a todo el mundo y me había defraudado como la primera vez, ¿quién me dice que si lo hago una tercera no lo volverá a hacer? Daniel estos días no para de decirme a la tercera va la vencida, pero claro, su punto de vista es muy distinto a mío, él es un niño y para él es todo muy sencillo y la mayoría de las veces no sabe ni de lo que habla.

Me levanté de la cama y me puse la bata, bajé a bajo para preparme el desayuno, hoy no tenía nauseas, cosa que era un alivio. Terminé de desayunar y fui a llevar a Dani con Alice, para después irme a trabajar, Edward quería que me cogiese la baja, pero no quise, hasta que pudiese trabajar lo haría y en mi trabajo casi todo el mundo lo sabía y estaban atentos, cosa que me molestaba un poco, pero la gente es así; en cuanto sabe que estas embarazada te trata como su fueses tonta o algo por el estilo, nunca lo entenderé.

Cuando termine de trabajar me fui directa a Forks, a la casa de los Cullen, donde seguramente, estarían todos, y cuando digo todos es todos, ellos ya sabían que yo estaba embarazada, por supuesto, se lo habían tomado mejor de lo que esperaba, parecía que les hacía ilusion y todo el nacimiento de este niño, aunque supongo que en una parte era normal. Después de recoger a Daniel, Edward nos acompañó a los dos a casa, nos preparó la cena y recogió los platos cuando terminamos todos de comer, Edward se lo estaba tomando todo muy en serio, cuando dijo que se quería hacer cargo del niño no pensaba esto, ni mucho menos, creo que le valdria más la pena mudarse a mi casa, aunque ahora mismo esa idea no era muy buena. Edward me acompañó hasta mi habitación, no sé si pensaba que me iba a caer por las escaleras o que, pero era muy pero que muy atento, después acostó a Daniel para más tarde oír como se cerraba la puerta. Hoy no habíamos hablado mucho, supongo que el quiere darme mi tiempo para que me piense bien las cosas, cosa que me hace falta sin ninguna duda. Poco después de meterme en la cama me quede profundamente dormida.

_**Edward POV.**_

Me desperté, eran las siete y media de la mañana, justo para prepararme, desayunar e irme a trabajar, y para más tarde seguir la rutina que desde hacía una semana se había convertido en mi vida, desde que Bella me había dicho que estaba embarazada, y que ese hijo era mio no podía sacarme de la mente lo gilipollas que había sido, aún no me explico como pude confundir a Bella con Tanya...

Me fui directo al trabajo casí sin dirigirle la palabra a mi familia. La mañana se me paso rápida, la tarde no tanto. Cuandl al fin se terminó mi jornada laboral me fui a mi casa donde estaba Daniel, dentro de poco volvería Bella a recogerle, y yo, como el día anterior, les acompañaría y les haría la cena, no quería agobiar a Bella para que me perdonase, pero tampoco quiero que piense que no me importa lo más minimo y que lo voy a hacer lo mismo que Mickael le hizo años atrás.

Cuando Bella llegó me miró con esa mirada que me mataba y salimos de la casa con Daniel en medio. Durante todo el camino ninguno de los dos habló, pero la verdad es que yo ya quería que me perdonase y que todo volviese a ser como antes. Cuando llegamos a su casa nos bajamos y yo me fui a prepar la cena y Bella se fue a duchar a Daniel, puede que pareciesemos una familia, pero no lo eramos, ojála…

-Edward, tenemos que hablar. –Dijo Bella detrás de mi cuando yo estaba a punto de terminar de preparar la cena. –Daniel está jugando en su habitación, así que no nos escuchara. Tenemos que aclarar muchas cosas.

-Claro. –Dije mientras sacaba el último filete de la plancha y me sentaba en la mesa para hablar tranquilamente.

-Edward, yo te quiero y mucho, pero te he dado una segunda oportunidad y me pones los cuernos con Tanya, me da igual si creeistes que yo era ella o lo que sea, pero te besastes con ella y que yo esté embarazada no significa que tengas que estar aquí todo el día, ya he sacado otro embarazo adelante yo sola, con este también puedo. –Dijo sin mirarme en ningún momento.

-Bella, el otro embarazo lo sacastes tú sola porque Mikael no se quiso hacer cargo de Daniel, pero yo si me quiero hacer cargo de mi hijo. –Dije enfatizando la palabra mi e hijo. –Si tu no quieres volver conmigo nunca más lo entenderé, pero no me pidas que me aleje de ti o de mis hijos porque no puedo.

-¿Tus hijos? –Preguntó Bella mirandome por primera vez en toda la conversación.

-Yo…considero a Daniel como si fuese mi hijo… -Dije mientras veía como Daniel se asomaba por la puerta. –Campeón, ven aquí.

-Yo, no quería molestar. –Dijo entrando con la cabeza agachada.

-No molestas. Ven, vamos a cenar. –Dijo Bella sentando a Daniel en una silla a su lado.

La cena fue muy normal, bastante silenciosa para mi gusto, pero ninguno de los tres sabía como romper el hielo, aparte Daniel estaba entretenido viendo unos dibujos animados que por lo visto le encataban.

Cuando terminamos de cenar llevé a Daniel a su habitación mientras Bella recogía la mesa. Teniamos que terminar la conversación que antes Daniel había interrumpido. Cuando bajé Bella se había ido al salón y estaba sentada en uno de los sofás.

-Tenemos que continuar. –Dijo nada más me vio aparecer por la puerta. –Me ha encantado lo que has dicho antes, pero no es tu hijo y por mucho que me gustaría que lo fuese, no lo es. –Dijo mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

-Bella, yo quiero volver contigo, sé que tu no quieres, y me parece lo más normal, pero quiero que me des otra oportunidad para que veas lo mucho que te amo y que eres lo más importante que hay en mi vida. –Dije mientras me ponía de rodillas a su lado y le acariciaba una mejilla.

-Edward, yo… -Dijo mientras otra lágrima le caía y yo le ponía un dedo en los labios para que se cayase.

-Piensatelo bien, no me contestes ahora, cuando tengas una decisión tomada y estes segura de ella dimela. –Le dije mientras le daba un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, para más tarde acompañarla a su habitación y dirigirme a mi casa para pasar toda una noche en vela pensando en Bella.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué os parecio? ¿Qué le dira Bella? Jaja Teorias y de mas cosas rewiers =) Pasaros por mis otras historias, seguro que os gustan.**_

_**Gracias por las rewiers y los favoritos (L) Sois los mejores.**_


	16. Gemelas

_**B Pov**_

-Dani, despiértate que es el primer día de clase. –Dije mientras le destapaba y abría su ventana para que entrase la luz y se despertase.

Me di la vuelta y vi la nueva habitación de Daniel, hacía una semana que nos habíamos mudado de casa, a una en Port Angeles, estaba bastante cerca de mi trabajo y del colegio de Daniel. Le devolví a Edward el coche que meses atrás me había regalado y me había comprado uno de segunda mano, no era no bonito ni bueno, pero era suficiente para mí.

-Ya voy, mamá. –Dijo Daniel mientras me sacaba de mis pensamientos y se levantaba de la cama para dirigirse a su cuarto de baño para prepararse, ¡lo que había crecido en estos meses!

Cuando los dos estábamos listos y habíamos desayunado nos dirigimos al colegio, antes de que me pudiese dar cuenta ya se había ido con sus amigos. Me dirigí a mi trabajo, hoy no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, la revista de este mes ya la habíamos preparado por lo que ahora solo nos quedaba encontrar nuevos temas, y yo ya tenía el mío, era bastante fácil por lo que no tenía que estar estresada buscando información de allí y de aquí.

De repente un clic sonó en mi cabeza y mire corriendo el calendario, ¡genial!, era nueve de septiembre, es decir, que tenía cita con el ginecólogo por el embarazo y se me había pasado por completo. Saqué mi móvil corriendo para llamar Alice.

-¿Dígame? –Dijo a los dos toques.

-¡Alice! Soy yo, Bella. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¡Claro! ¿Cuál es?

-Hoy tengo cita con el ginecólogo así que si puedes ir a buscar a Dani al colegio…

-¿A Forks? Bella, te vas a encontrar con…él. –Dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

-Lo sé, pero ya sabes lo que me hizo prometerle hasta que lo olvide…

-Ya, bueno pues tranquila que yo voy a por Daniel. –Dijo intentando sonar normal, pero no lo consiguió.

Poco después colgamos, justo para la hora de la comida por lo que comí casi corriendo y me dirigí a mi casa a buscar a mi _fantástico y precioso_ coche _nuevo._ Después del _encantador_ viaje que me dio mi querido coche. Llegué al hospital una media hora antes de tiempo y teniendo en cuenta de que los médicos siempre se retrasan podría decir que había llegado una hora antes, pero aún así, me dirigí a la planta donde estaba mi médico y me senté en la sala de espera mientras leía el artículo que le habían hecho a una escritora, ella había escrito una saga de libros de vampiros, un amor prohibido, la verdad es que tenían buena pinta los libros.

-Hola. –Dijo una aterciopelada voz a mi derecha, haciendo que dejase de leer el artículo y mis ojos se fijasen en él.

-Hola. –Dije casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué tal? –Preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-Genial. –Dije mientras tocaba mi tripa y hacía que su vista se fijase en esta y una sonrisa saliese de su cara.

-Te quiero. –Dijo haciendo que miles de momentos viniesen a mi mente en muy poco tiempo, pero sobre todo el que ocurrió este verano.

_**Flash Black.**_

_-Edward, yo…yo te sigo queriendo, y lo sabes, pero tampoco puedo olvidar las cosas así como así… -Dije mientras una lágrima traicionera salía de mi ojo derecho._

_-Lo sé, y quiero que sepas que siempre te estaré esperando, no voy a cometer dos veces el mismo fallo. –Dijo mientras limpiaba todas las lágrimas que empezaban a salir._

_-Edward, yo… ya tengo una casa medio comprada en Port Angeles, yo estoy intentado rehacer mi vida y olvidar todo para algún día poder empezar contigo de nuevo, haz tú lo mismo y si encuentras a una chica que merezca más la pena no te lo tendré en cuenta._

_-Bella… -dijo mientras levantaba mi vista para que le mirase. –Tú, eres la única chica, la única que ha llegado realmente a mi corazón y a la única que la he hecho sufrir como si no me importase, ¡y no sé porque me pasa eso! ¡Tú eres mi todo! –Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de mi casa y empezaba a llorar._

_-Edward… -Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado. –Te quiero, pero solo te pido tiempo, entiéndeme._

_-Te entiendo. –Dijo mientras levantaba su vista y me daba un cariñoso beso en el pelo. –Cuando tengas una decisión me la dices, ya sabes que siempre te estaré esperando, pueden pasar días, semanas, meses o años que yo siempre te voy a querer._

_**Fin del Flash Black.**_

-Y yo a ti, pero necesito…

-Tiempo, lo sé. –Dijo terminando la frase por mí.

-Edward, ¿quieres cenar hoy con Daniel y conmigo? Así conoces nuestra nueva casa. –Dije sonriéndole.

-Claro. –Dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa y haciendo que mi corazón acelerase.

Poco después salió una enfermera para que entrásemos a la consulta. El médico nos hizo unas preguntas normales, a las que siempre respondía yo, últimamente no había visto mucho a Edward, así que él no sabía las respuestas. Cuando terminó de hacernos las preguntas, o mejor dicho, de hacerme las preguntas, nos dirigió a la sala donde me haría la ecografía para decirme si mi bebé era niño o niña, estaba muy pero que muy nerviosa.

El médico me dijo varias veces que no tenía que estar nerviosa y Edward me daba ánimos cogiéndome la mano y sonriéndome constantemente, aunque yo sabía que en el fondo él estaba más nervioso que yo.

El médico me echó en la tripa el gel, haciendo que me diese un escalofrió, poco después empezó a mover la máquina sobre mi tripa. Los tres mirábamos la pantalla atentamente, aunque solo el médico y Edward entendían algo sobre lo que salía, yo solo veía borrones blancos y negros.

-Bella, Edward… ¡vais a ser padres de gemelos! -¿¡Qué!? Pero si en las demás ecografías no me habían dicho nada. –Algunas veces no se ve hasta más a delante, por eso no te lo habrían dicho antes… -Dijo el médico, me dio la sensación de que me había leído el pensamiento.

-¿Y son niñas o niños? –Preguntó Edward sin quitar su mirada de mí y mucho más feliz que antes, la verdad es que yo también lo estaba.

-Niñas, dos preciosas niñas. –Dijo el médico pasándome un papel para que me limpiase la tripa.

Poco después salimos de la consulta, los dos teníamos una sonrisa tonta en la cara, ¡íbamos a tener gemelos!, bueno mejor dicho gemelas.

Nos fuimos cada uno en nuestro coche a mi casa, él me seguía a mí, y pude notar su vista fija en mí y cada vez que miraba por el retrovisor él estaba mirándome, la verdad es que no me molestaba.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa estaban en ella Alice, que tenía unas llaves de mi casa, Daniel y Emmett.

-¿Qué os pasa a vosotros dos que estáis muy felices? –Nos preguntó Emmett nada más entrar por la puerta del salón.

-¡Vamos a tener gemelas! -Dijo los dos a la vez haciendo que nos mirásemos y yo me sonrojase.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Dos sobrinitas!? –Dijo Alice dando saltitos para más tarde acercase a Edward y a mí y abrazarnos con todas sus fuerzas. Emmett hizo lo mismo.

Daniel estaba ilusionado, aunque nos dijo a Edward y a mí que también quería un hermano que fuese chico, que en cuanto sus hermanas naciesen fuésemos a París a por su hermanito, cosa que hizo que Edward y yo nos sintiésemos un poco incómodos.

-¡Bella, te vienes hoy a cenar con nosotros!

-Alice…Bella ya me había invitado a cenar con Daniel y con ella hoy. –Dijo Edward adelantándose a mi respuesta.

-Ah, bueno, en ese caso mañana te vienes a comer a nuestra casa. –Dijo Alice mientras cogía a Emmett de la muñeca para obligarle a levantarse. –Nosotros nos vamos ya. Adiós, papas.

-No hagáis cosas malas. –Dijo Emmett antes de desaparecer por la puerta y haciendo que Edward y yo nos sonrojásemos y nos mirásemos.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué os pareció? ¡Van a ser padres de gemelas! Bueno la verdad es que no tenía pensado que fuesen gemelas se me ocurrió mientras escribía este capítulo y me pareció una buena idea, he leído muy pocas historias donde tengas gemelos o mellizos =)**_

**_En el siguiente capítulo será la cena la comida y algo más..._**

_**¿Sabéis los hits que tiene esta historia? 6,173 y 1,983 visitors este mes!! Sois los mejores.**_

_**Gracias por las rewiers, favoritos y alertas (L)**_


	17. Juntos

_**Bella POV.**_

-Entonces, ¿tendré dos hermanas? –Preguntó Daniel terminando de comer el yogur de coco que tanto le gustaba.

-Sí. –Dijo Edward poniéndose más contento por momentos. –Dos preciosas hermanitas.

-¿Y se parecerán?

-Serán como dos gotas de agua. –Contesté mientras le daba un sorbo a mi café.

-¿Y cómo las diferenciare?

-Tranquilo, pero lo harás. –Dijo Edward terminando su café.

Poco después Daniel estaba que se dormía por las esquinas de la casa, por lo que Edward le llevó a su habitación mientras yo recogía la mesa.

-Bella, ven. –Dijo Edward entrando en la cocina y cogiéndome la mano haciendo que me separase del lavavajillas y me dirigiese al salón. –Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sé. –Dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá y le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Empecemos por el tema: "gemelas". –Dijo volviendo a sonreír, si que le hacía ilusión. –Creo que lo mejor es que te cojas la baja, son gemelas, y tienes que cuidar de tres vidas y comer por tres, estoy seguro de que eso sería lo mejor.

-No me gusta estar tanto tiempo en casa sin hacer nada.

-Siempre puedes pedir trabajar desde casa, Bella, pero aún así prefiero que te cojas la baja. –Dijo mientras acariciaba mi mano cariñosamente.

-Deja que me lo piense, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro. Eh…esto…el siguiente tema… -¿¡Edward estaba nervioso!?

-Tenemos que comprar una casa más grande para los cinco. –Dije mordiéndome el labio.

-¿Para…para…los cinco? –Dijo Edward sin entender nada.

-Claro, para nosotros dos y nuestros tres hijos. Esta casa es bonita pero muy pequeña para vivir dos personas adultas y tres niños. –Dije mientras sonreía a Edward, creo que el ya sabía por dónde iba.

-Te amo. –Dijo antes de darme un beso, lento y dulce diciéndome todo lo que sentía por mí.

-No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos. –Dije antes de volver a besarle. –No quiero separarme de ti nunca más.

-Y nunca lo harás. –Dijo juntando nuestras frentes.

-Edward, llama a tu casa y diles que hoy no vas a dormir. –Dije mientras le volvía a besar y sus manos se posaban en mis caderas.

-Ems, ¿me vas a hacer tu prisionero? Porque en ese caso saca los grilletes. –Dijo mientras me atraía más hacía a él según hablaba.

-Mi prisionero para siempre. –Dije mientras le mordía el labio inferior.

-No te puedes imaginar lo bien que suena eso. –Dijo antes de volver a besarnos.

_**Edward POV**_

Un rayó de luz entró por la ventana haciendo que me despertarse y toda la realidad me golpease, ayer había sucedido lo que llevaba tiempo deseando, ¡había vuelto con Bella! Bajé la cabeza y pude ver al ángel más bonito abrazado a mí, ¡dios, como la quería!

Me levanté de la cama intentado no despertarla. Me fui directo a la habitación de Daniel y no estaba allí, miré mi reloj y eran las diez de la mañana, por lo que seguro estaba en el salón viendo los dibujos animados. Bajé al salón y ahí estaba.

-¡Campeón! ¿Has desayunado ya? –Dije llamando su atención.

-Eh, unas cuantas galletas y un poco de leche. –Dijo señalando a la taza que había en la mesa del salón.

-¿No quieres nada más? –Dije acercándome a él y dándole un beso en el pelo.

-No. –Dijo volviendo a poner atención a sus dibujos. -¿Y mamá?

-Durmiendo. Le voy a preparar el desayuno para llevárselo a la cama.

-¡Yo quiero ayudar! –Dijo poniéndose en pie.

-Vamos. –Dije cogiéndole la mano y dirigiéndonos a la cocina. Le preparamos a Bella un zumo, café, galletas, dos tostadas y algo de fruta. Subimos la habitación de Bella y Daniel se encargó de despertarla. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que los dos se lo habíamos preparado.

Cuando terminó de desayunar se metió en la ducha, por desgracia hoy comeríamos con mi familia y seguramente no tendríamos ni un minuto a solas, pero visto desde otro punto de vista no era tan malo.

Dani se fue a su habitación a vestirse mientras yo me ponía la misma ropa que el día anterior. Poco después salió Bella del baño, llevaba un vestido azul precioso, no era ni muy formal ni muy informal, era simplemente perfecto.

-¿Qué? –Dijo Bella poniéndose roja cuando se dio cuenta de que no quitaba mí vista de encima de ella.

-Nada, es que estas preciosa. –Dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Y Dani?

-En su habitación, vistiéndose.

Bajamos al salón y esperamos a que Dani bajase, que lo hizo un par de minutos después. Nos fuimos a casa de mis padres en mi coche, estuve todo el camino intentando convencer a Bella de que se quedase con el coche, que meses a tras le había comprado, pero sólo conseguí que me prometiese que lo usaría cuando el suyo se rompiese, aunque por la pinta que tenía estaba seguro de que eso sería muy pero que muy pronto.

Cuando llegamos todos nos estaban esperando, y cuando digo todos digo que estaban mis padres, mis hermanos, el padre de Bella y Rosalie y Jasper. La comida fue muy amena, aunque creo que Daniel no se enteraba de la mitad de las cosas de las que hablábamos. Alice estaba más que emocionada, ya tenía millones de catálogos de ropa de bebés para comprársela a las gemelas, Esme nos estaba restaurando unas cunas que encontró por internet, Emmett quería comprarles todo tipo de osos de peluche y Charlie…bueno, Charlie, estaba que no se lo creía, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco.

-Bueno… -Empezó a decir Bella cuando todos habíamos terminado de comer nuestro postre. –Me han hecho una oferta de trabajo en New York, la verdad es que está bastante bien, pero no sé si aceptarla…

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Pregunté haciendo que toda la mesa nos mirase atentamente.

-No he tenido tiempo… -Dijo poniéndose roja y haciendo que Emmett se riese.

-¿Y a mí? –Pregunto Alice haciéndose la ofendida.

-Bueno, la verdad, no sabía cómo decirlo, a ninguno.

-¿Lo vas a aceptar, Bells? –Pregunto Charlie, estoy seguro que todos deseábamos que alguien la hiciese pero nadie se atrevía.

-No sé qué hacer, papá. La oferta es muy, pero que muy buena, pero aquí tengo todo, aparte de que Dani se tendría que cambiar de colegio y Edward y yo nos distanciaríamos… -Dijo lo último prácticamente en un susurro que sólo pudimos escucharlo porque estábamos en completo silencio.

-Yo me iría contigo. –Dije cogiéndola de la mano y sonriéndola. –Supongo que encontraría trabajo antes o después.

-No sé, tengo de plazo para aceptar el puesto hasta el día catorce, tengo aún tiempo para pensarlo. –Dijo Bella dando por zanjado el tema y haciendo que cambiásemos de tema completamente.

Carlisle nos subió a su despacho para darnos algunos consejos sobre el embarazo. Sobre las cinco de la tarde volvimos a casa de Bella, pero antes me pasé por mi habitación para darme una ducha rápida y coger algo de ropa por si me volvía a quedar a dormir en casa de Bella ese día o cualquier otro día.

_**Tres días después…**_

-¡Mamá! –Entró Daniel gritando en la habitación de Bella. -¡Felicidades!

-Gracias. –Dijo Bella sonriéndole y dándole un abrazo y un beso, aunque estaba medio dormida.

-Felicidades, mi amor. –Le dije mientras la abraza por detrás y le daba un beso en el pelo.

-Gracias. –Dijo echando su cabeza hacia atrás, de tal manera de que se quedo apoyada en mi hombro y acerco mi cara a la suya para darme un beso en los labios.

-Eh…yo me voy. –Dijo Daniel haciéndose el traumatizado.

-Voy al baño, ahora vengo. –Dijo Bella levantándose de la cama y desapareciendo por la puerta del baño.

Me levanté de la cama y me cambié de ropa, hice la cama y Bella aún no había salido del baño. Pero poco después escuché un grito que venía del baño.

-¿Bella? ¿Te pasa algo? –Le pregunté dando unos golpes en la puerta para que me dejase entrar.

-Edward… -Dijo abriendo la puerta y llorando. –Me ha bajado la regla. –Dijo antes de abrazarme y llorar en mi pecho. Yo estaba en estado de shock, sólo pude abrazarla y sacar mi móvil para llamar a Carlisle.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola! ¿Qué os pareció? ¡Juntos por fin! ¿Creéis que Bella va a perder a las gemelas o será una falsa alarma? Espero vuestras teorías.**_

_**A esta historia le quedan pocos capítulos, igual la alargo un poco más pero quiero terminarla antes de Diciembre, por eso actualizo hoy, puede que también actualice mañana también.**_

_**La historia de Te amo y te odio la eliminaré, lo siento.**_

_**Gracias por las rewiers favoritos y alertas.**_

**_Os quiero (L)._**


	18. Regalos

_**EdPOV**_

-Bella, ¡no! –Dije más que harto de la estúpida discursión que estabamos teniendo. –Ya sabes lo que te ha dicho el médico. –Dije en un tono mucho más bajo. –Por favor. –Lo dije casi como un susurro.

-De acuerdo… -Dijo sabiendo que yo tenía razón. –Te amo. –Dijo tomandome la mano y dandole un pequeño apretón.

-Y yo a ti. Y a las niñas. –Dije acariciandole la tripa, no pude evitar lo que había pasado hacía unas cuantas horas.

_**Flash Black.**_

-¿Está bien? –Pregunté a mi padre después de que saliese de hablar con el ginecólogo de Bella.

-Sí, tranquilo hijo. Ella y las niñas están bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que me relajase.

-¿Entonces por qué le ha bajado la regla? –Vale, soy médico, pero ese tipo de cosas no la sabía, no por ahora.

-Tiene la placenta baja. Necesita reposo absoluto, si no lo cumple puede que pierda a las niñas… -Dijo con un suspiro y haciendo que algo de los nervios que antes tenía volviesen.

-¿Puedo entrar a verla? -Pregunté rezando para que me dijese que sí.

-Claro, yo voy a prepararle la baja. Diselo, aún no lo sabe.

-De acuerdo. –Dije mientras cruzaba el pasillo camino a la habitación de Bella, y pensando como decirselo.

Después de un par de minutos ya estaba en frente de la puerta de Bella y sin pensarmelo dos veces llamé a su puerta y sin esperar permiso abrí. Ella estaba tumbada en la cama, una mano la tenía a un lateral mientras que la otra estaba en su tripa. Su vista estaba perdida, mirando por la ventana.

-¿Están bien? –Preguntó sin mirarme en ningún momento, como su esperase algo malo.

-Estais genial las tres. –Dije acercandome a ella y cogiendole la mano que tenía en un lateral de su cuerpo.

-¿Entonces por qué me ha bajado la regla? –Dijo mirandome al fin, y pude ver todo su dolor.

-Tranquila mi niña. Te ha bajado la regla por que tienes la placenta muy baja, se puede decir que ha sido un aviso. Para que este aviso no vaya a más necesitas hacer reposo absoluto.

-¿Hasta qué de a luz, no?

-Sí. –Dije dandole un beso en la frente. –Carlisle está haciendo ahora mismo tu alta para que salgas del hospital, la verdad es que no me gusta nada verte aquí. Y nos dará también tu baja para que no vayas a trabajar.

_**Fin del Flash Black.**_

Cuando terminé de hacer todas las tareas, bañar a Daniel, darle de cenar y dormirle, me pude dar cuenta de que estaba agotado. Sólo por curiosidad miré la hora y pude ver que eran las diez y media de la noche. Me fui hasta el salón para estar un poco con Bella, hoy era su cumpleaños y casí no lo habíamos pasado juntos. Justo cuando iba a entrar en el salón me acordé de que no le había dado los regalos por su cumpleaños. Entré en el salón y estaba pronfudamente dormida, por lo que los regalos se los daría al día siguiente. La cogí en brazos sin despertarla y la llave hasta la habitación. Poco después yo también caí en los brazos de morfeo.

_**Bella POV**_

-Bella, mi vida, despiertate. –Dijo Edward antes de darme un beso y obligandome a abrir los ojos.

-Hola. –Le dije con una sonrisa tonta en la cara. -¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce. ¿Sabes qué? –Dijo con esa sonrisa que me quitaba el aliento.

-¿Qué?

-Ayer fue tu cumpleaños y nadie te dio los regalos que te merecias.

-No quiero regalos, y lo sabes. No me gusta que la gente me haga regalos.

-Ya y sabes que a mi me encanta hacerte regalos. ¿Quieres que te los de ahora o luego?

-Luego. –Dije con un suspiro.

-Como quieras. –Dijo antes de darme un rápido beso.

El resto de la mañana lo pasé viendo la televisión, por la mañana no echaban nada decente, sólo unos cuantos programas de cotilleos que veían las marujas aburridas. Daniel estaba en el colegio por lo que no me podía entretener con él y Edward hoy trabajaba por la tarde, pero estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo las tareas de la casa, algunas veces pasaba por donde yo estaba y se quedaba unos diez minutos haciendome compañía pero en seguida se iba. Esto sin ninguna duda seria un aburrimiento.

Después de comer Edward se fue al hospital y vino Alice a sustituirle. Con ella no tuve la oportunidad de aburrirme, me llenó el salón de catálogos de ropa de bebes, de cunas, carros, juguetes, de ropa para Daniel, para mí y para Edward… ¿De dónde sacaría tantos?

A las cinco y cuarto Emmett trajo a Daniel, se quede un poco con nosotras pero se tuvo que ir porque había quedado con Rosalie. Estuve llamando a Edward cada poco para que volviese, Alice se volvía más loca compulsiva por las compras cada vez que abría un nuevvo catálogo de ropa, lo suyo no era ni medio normal.

A las diez y media Edward llegó con comida china para que los dos cenasemos, Alice se fue en cuanto Daniel se quedó profundamente dormido, que la verdad, fueron un par de minutos después.

-¿Te puedo dar ya tus regalos? –Preguntó Edward cuando terminamos de cenar.

-Sí. –Dije sabiendo que me arrepentiria.

-Toma, este es el primero. –Dijo dandome una pequeña bolsa de una joyería. Saqué lo que había dentro, era una caja roja de terciopelo, preferí no mirarlo y abrir directamente. En su interior había un precioso anillo de oro blanco con pequeños diamentes incrustados, era fino pero elegante, simplemente perfecto.

-Yo…es…no tengo palabras. Es precioso. –Dije abrazandole.

-Trae. –Dijo cogiendome la caja y sacando el anillo de esta y poniendose de rodillas en el suelo. –Bella, eres el amor de mi vida, por ti me levanto cada día y respiro. Eres lo más grande que tengo y a lo que más amo. Prometo cuidarte siempre. ¿Te quieres casar conmmigo?

-Sí. –Dije secandome una lágrima traicionera que se escapo de mis ojos. –Te amo.

-Y yo a ti. –Dijo antes de ponerme el anillo y besarme la mano y luego darme un beso tierno y dulce.

-Queda otro regalo. –Dijo cuando los dos estabamos más tranquilizados.

-No creo que pueda superar este.

-Ni yo. –Dijo sinceramente y sacando una llave para luego ponerla en mi mano derecha. –Son la llave de nuestra casa. De nosotros cinco. –Dijo sin apartar la vista de mis ojos.

-¿¡Me has comprado una casa para mi cumpleaños!? –Este hombre estaba más que enamorado.

-Sí. –Dijo tan normal. –Ya lo sabes, te amo demasiado.

-Y yo a ti. –Dije antes de darle un beso tierno.

_**

* * *

**_

_**¡Hola! ¡Se casan! Bueno pues… ¿qué os pareció? ¿os gusto, no os gusto? Espero vuestras rewiers.**_

_**Pasaros por mi historia "Es mejor contigo" si no llega a las cinco rewiers la elimino =)**_

_**A esta historia le quedan muy pocos capítulos. Intentaré alargarla un poco porque es muy especial para mí pero no creo que pueda hacerlo mucho más.**_

_**Casi se me olvida, últimamente no tengo mucho tiempo la verdad, así que actualizare menos pero dentro ed nada es navidad y podré actualizar mucho más =)**_

_**Gracias por las reweirs, favoritos y alarmas (L) Sois las mejores.**_


End file.
